<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蝎迪】SOUFFLE by HengSSY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101581">【蝎迪】SOUFFLE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengSSY/pseuds/HengSSY'>HengSSY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengSSY/pseuds/HengSSY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>蝎迪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蝎迪】SOUFFLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souffle<br/>35岁雕塑家蝎×15岁大二钢琴系迪（AO设定）</p><p> </p><p>（1）<br/>结束了三天的通宵，蝎最后看了一眼已经初具模样的石膏人像，把身上沾满灰尘的旧衬衫解下随意扔在地上，从地下室的楼梯回到客厅。摆在桌上的手机呼吸灯闪烁不停，蝎伸手拿起手机滑动解锁，余光瞥见一抹金黄横卧在单人沙发上，睡得正酣。对于自家客厅突然间多出来的一个人蝎表达了足够的冷静，他环视整层楼，确认并没有破坏或者偷盗的痕迹，反而还发现了多出的一些杂七杂八的日常用品，心里知道了个大概。点开昨天未读的短信，果然是千代。</p><p>“亲亲我的宝贝孙子赤砂之蝎♡：<br/>我和海老藏出去玩啦~<br/>这次可能会比较久才会回来哦，婆婆担心你一个人太孤单所以替你找来了室友，反正家里这么大总感觉空空的~是个叫迪达拉的可爱男孩子呢！我已经给他了钥匙，估计今天晚上就会搬过来。<br/>呐~你们可要好好相处哟！<br/>千代”</p><p>臭老太婆总是自作主张！蝎一瞬间捏紧手机，皱眉看向沙发上名叫迪达拉的生物。柔顺的金发因为主人糟糕的睡姿而乱成一团摊在沙发一侧的扶手上，让人想起纸上随意泼洒的金色颜料，微妙的艺术感。右手搁在眼睛上阻挡清晨就已经热烈起来的阳光，硬朗的锁骨曲线下是印有夸张“艺术就是爆炸“字样的白T和蓝色牛仔裤。纤细的手腕脚踝，有着圆润曲线的下巴，怎么看都是没长开的少年模样。</p><p>千代老太婆在招募租客的时候都是不看对方身份证的吗，这样看起来很像是拐卖幼童。蝎漫无目的的想，低头看着休眠状态下手机映出的自己眼下两团浓重的灰黑和屏幕上白色的指纹发了一会呆，然后径直走向浴室。</p><p>迪达拉团了团眼睛醒来，视野所及的天花板上有不规则金色光斑，随着窗外吹起的风明灭，如波纹一般荡漾开来。他的心情很好，伸出双手对准那些光斑在眼前围成长方形的框，捕捉艺术的瞬间。</p><p>“不过果然只有斯坦威配得上我的艺术，嗯！”迪达拉说着利落地翻身坐起，眼角飞扬着笑意看向落地窗旁黑色的三角钢琴，烤瓷漆膜映出他闪着光的蓝色双眸。昨晚刚收拾好自己卧室的迪达拉迫不及待地让客厅中央的庞然大物染上自己的指纹，简单的调音之后连自己也不清楚到底弹奏了多久，连翻上沙发的记忆都已经模糊。</p><p>盘腿坐着，迪达拉从手腕上取下发绳，简单梳理起自己凌乱的长发。这才注意到浴室传来淅淅沥沥的水声，“啊，旦那回来了？”，简单把多余的金发扎成马尾，忽然间记起几本自己没看完的小说和画集还躺宿舍里。裤袋里坚硬的触感和小小凸起的形状暗示了钥匙的存在，迪达拉干脆地起身就要向门口走去。途经浴室，因为雾气而朦胧的玻璃门被修长带着茧的手拉开，蝎腰间只别着一条浴巾，堪堪挡住重要部分，全身带着蒸腾的水意出现在迪达拉面前。</p><p>不经意的沉默与浴室里不断溢出的乳白色蒸汽一起弥漫在两人之间。迪达拉怔怔地看着蝎那张过分年轻的脸，脑内无限放大千代婆婆在告诉他她有一个35岁的孙子蝎时无害的笑脸。下意识轻微摇头，耳畔猝不及防的一声“迪达拉”让他红了半个耳朵的同时也迅速回过神对上蝎茶色的眼睛。</p><p>“我是蝎，赤砂之蝎。”</p><p>“……啊，蝎旦那。我回学校取些东西，嗯。”</p><p>绯红已经染上整只耳朵，少年仍然扬起脸大方地冲他笑，却不等蝎回答直接跑远了。</p><p>金发，上扬眼角，仿佛盛着海水的澄澈双眸，独属于少年清亮活泼的嗓音，蝎不得不承认带有这些特质的迪达拉或多或少地显出些异样的性感来。本来想着是直接把这只金毛拎着领子扔出去的蝎，忽然觉得让小鬼留在这里似乎并不是个坏决定。</p><p> </p><p>（2）<br/>周末的地铁不算拥挤，但比起高峰期仍显空旷的车厢和充足的冷气还是让迪达拉的胳膊上起了些小疙瘩，他咬紧了嘴里的吸管，稍微吸气，感受杯子里温热的黑米粥顺着口腔、食道慢慢滑入胃袋的暖意。</p><p>坐得实是无聊了，迪达拉盯着对面的玻璃出神。注意到和自己坐在同一排的小姑娘举着手机，正悄悄对着对面阖上双眼补眠的清秀少年摁下快门，随后就像发现新大陆一般和旁边的好友小声兴奋地叽叽喳喳起来。</p><p>说起来……旦那真的已经35岁了吗？感觉就像是被人用相机“咔喳”一声封印在了18岁的瞬间。回忆起早上的短暂寒暄，睫毛纤长卷翘成好看的弧度，茶色双眸带着湿润水汽却矛盾地含着冷冽的光，凝结的水珠顺着不明显的颧骨滑下。虽然对着那张明显18岁的脸叫出“旦那”有些奇怪，但保存下流逝时光中最为惊艳的瞬间这一点让迪达拉莫名觉得这很艺术，并且心里默默对着行走的艺术品·蝎旦那点了一万个赞。</p><p>学校离地铁站不远，交通倒是方便，校内却大得可怕。迪达拉望了一眼少见的万里晴空，非常后悔把最爱的“小白鹤”锁在了宿舍楼下。</p><p>迎着毒辣阳光挥洒青春的少年迪达拉在自己升华之前顺利进入了宿舍楼的荫凉范围内。掏出钥匙拉开寝室门，迪达拉和室内满溢的冷气撞了个满怀，恍然间竟然觉得自己看到了天使，卧在紧闭的阳台门上……虽然这天使拥有毫无艺术感的长方形沉重肉身就对了。宿舍里的三人众默契地坐在各自电脑前盯着同一个游戏窗口，神情亢奋嘴里振振有词，如果姑且不论混合着国粹的 “垃圾吃我大X”、“妈的你们脑子里有X？”、“卧槽飞段舔他！”，还算是一副生机勃勃的地下邪教传教仪式的样子呢。啊，忘了其中有一个本身就是狂热异教徒。</p><p>迪达拉在身后重重地把门关上，带土也不回头，视线仍然黏在屏幕上。</p><p>“啊啦前辈回来啦？富婆婆的大腿还好抱吗，有没有给你传染脚气？”</p><p>“你这白痴哪儿来的富婆婆？”</p><p>“啊呀明明前几天还听见你对着手机甜腻腻地叫’千代婆婆’呢！”</p><p>“那个婆婆只是房东，而且已经出国了，嗯。”</p><p>“一个人度过寂寞夜晚？没有了我偷偷暖被窝的前辈睡得还好吗？”</p><p>“喂喂喂暖被窝？你什么时候开始的这种变态行为？”</p><p>“哎呀只是怕前辈晚上一个人太寂寞……”</p><p>“我一个人睡得好好的，嗯！而且房子里还住着那个婆婆的孙子，嗯。”</p><p>“前辈连小孩子也不放过？”</p><p>“开玩笑！是个35岁的大叔！”</p><p>迪达拉神经再粗也察觉到宿舍里的气氛明显一滞，只有天使姐姐还在尽职尽责地送着冷风，发出低微的“呜呜”声。</p><p>“迪达拉小朋友，虽然你是艺术家，但是这种刺激对15岁的小鬼来说还是太早了些。”飞段脸色凝重地握紧了鼠标。</p><p>“反正不会怀孕。”绝咬了一口手边的面包。</p><p>“前辈！你竟然会是这样的人呜嘤嘤！得了艾滋病可是好不了的哦？前辈走后我会记得每年给前辈送花的！”带土掏出手绢作梨花带雨状。</p><p>“你们想打架吗！”迪达拉怒从中来，简直想直接扔出c4炸飞这群智障。“还有！别以为我看不出来你们在笑！嗯！”</p><p>话音刚落，迪达拉瞬间被“哈哈哈哈哈哈”三重奏淹没，不知所措。</p><p>“啊，前辈，校医院寄给你的诊断书。”带土在这场集体欺负迪达拉的行为中身心愉悦，把薄薄的信封扔给还杵在门边的迪达拉，接着投入到了新一轮的魔音“蛤蛤”之中。</p><p>考虑到天才迪达拉一路跳级蹦达到大二的15岁年龄，学校还特意通知他体检，说是第二性别的检验什么的。还真是贴心，迪达拉想。撕开信封，一长串血液指标之后的检验结果赫然写着omega五个字母。</p><p>Omega啊……说起来，omega是干什么的来着？</p><p>今天也在认真思考人生的迪达拉，非常自然地忽略了诊断结果下方的小字。</p><p>“血液样本检验到OM13抗体，请患者为即将到来的第一次发情期做好准备。”</p><p> </p><p>（3）<br/>带土对于欢送宴的主题由“迪达拉被富婆婆包养”变成“迪达拉被童颜巨X老大叔包养”表达了一丝伤怀，而绝和飞段则乐衷于在餐桌上各种见缝插针地向迪达拉传授“青少年如何避免与中年X欲旺盛老大叔发生X关系20式”“未成年人提前发生X关系对身体的18种损害”等一系列不健康的话题。</p><p>迪达拉的心很累。他不明白为什么自己一提到同居的大叔，同甘共苦一年的舍友们就如同吃了X药一样兴奋，并且以一副过来人的身份趁机传授不良知识。</p><p>“要是在之前，我们绝对不会担心你和那个大叔之间有什么奇怪的关系。但是，迪达拉小朋友，时代在进步。”</p><p>“诶，迪达拉这种可爱的男孩子是不会懂的。”</p><p>“祝你们，原地爆炸，嗯。”</p><p>总之欢送宴在一片欢声笑语中结束，临走前的三人众仗着身高和手长的优势每人送了迪达拉一个摸头杀和蜜汁微笑。迪达拉并不是多愁善感少年，男人之间的友谊根本也无需多言，所以他特别地容许了三个舍友们智障一样的行径，尔后带着笑意挥挥手转身。</p><p>夕阳把迪达拉和校门的影子拉得很长，他换了只手拿书，再抬起眼时却正好看见蝎站在黑色跑车旁单手托住在耳边的手机，另一只手拉车门上锁。</p><p>他换上了白衬衫，红发依旧醒目。斜阳将他笼罩在暖黄色的光芒中，削弱了漫长年岁沉淀在眼底的冷淡，紧皱起的眉却还是拒人于千里之外。</p><p>他们之间的距离不远，迪达拉听见蝎因不耐烦而显得低沉的嗓音和“路障”、“导航”这几个词，配合着蝎几乎要暴怒的神情，他忍不住幸灾乐祸起来。</p><p>什么嘛，旦那果然是迷路了。</p><p>所以迪达拉心情大好，也不顾蝎仿佛下一秒就要把手机扔在地上踩几脚的危险神色，满面春风地叫了声“旦那”。</p><p>听见声音，蝎才注意到这个早上才见过面，有着绯红耳根的少年。此刻他站在路口笑得灿烂，蝎却不知道是因为自己。一向柔顺的金发有些凌乱，背着光看起来像只炸毛的小狮子。蝎想起少年正是这所学校的学生，因为迷路而恼怒的心稍微平静，他打断手机听筒里传来的冷嘲热讽，撂下一句“不用你来了，还有，X你妈，鼬。”就掐断了通话。</p><p>“小子，带我去图书馆的3号报告厅。”</p><p>“旦那真是会使唤人呢，嗯。”迪达拉听见了蝎最后的那句粗口，心里笑得快要开花，自动忽略掉他不太友善的命令语气，顺从地绕到前面带路。</p><p>“说起来，旦那来这里是干什么呢？”</p><p>“……调试设备。”蝎不是很想说话，他讨厌迷路，无能的导航让他感觉对自己的处境失去了控制，这个时候他正在心里挨个问候导致他迷路的元凶。</p><p>识相地闭了口，迪达拉悠悠然看着湛蓝的天边被夕阳染成一片霞红，而灰白色的弧形建筑物也在草木的掩映之下离他们越来越近。</p><p>离着报告厅尚有一段距离，蝎就被几个戴着工作证大学生模样的女生围住，简单寒暄之后她们开始详细地介绍起讲座的流程。迪达拉认出来工作证是属于几个校级大团，那些带着简单却精致妆容的女生估计也都是部长级的人物。那么“调试设备”这个小小的谎言也就不攻自破了，怎么说旦那都应该是讲座的主讲人之类的。不过对于那些毫无生气，亘古不变地维持着同一幅模样的雕塑他也真的是兴趣缺缺。眼看送到了目的地，他转身要走，蝎突然出声叫住了他。</p><p>“小子，这里不会太久。等会儿送你回去。”</p><p>迪达拉看看天色估摸着这时候应该是下班高峰期，堵塞的交通和拥挤的人潮让他想起来就头疼，点点头算是答应了，停在原地看着蝎被越来越多的工作人员围住，在路过报告厅门口时稍微停顿，和一位不知何时到了身边，有了法令纹却依旧掩盖不了美貌的黑发大叔谈笑风生。</p><p>不……哪里是谈笑风生，旦那分明是在冷笑，一旁的黑发大叔眼里也满满的都是戏谑，仿佛是两只对喷毒液的微笑恶魔。</p><p>唉，真的是很难搞懂大叔们的浪漫呢。</p><p> </p><p>（4）<br/>迟暮的日光只剩下了温柔的暖意，慷慨地把一切都镀上金边。人潮退去，无所事事的迪达拉站在印有蝎黑白色半身照的的巨幅海报旁看着天边发呆，偶尔拿起手中的小说断断续续看几段。太阳晒得他非常舒服，难得的悠闲让人不自觉懒散起来，感觉再来一个沙发他就能瘫到地老天荒。想到这里，身体倒是十分应景地打了个长长的哈欠，迪达拉干脆靠着海报的钢铁支架坐在地上，维持着这个姿势没一会儿上下眼皮就直打架，不知不觉沉入了梦乡。</p><p>投影仪中呈现的每一张ppt都清晰可见，音响设备也没有丝毫问题，主办方甚至还特意利用3D打印复制出了他演讲中重点讲解的大师作品。蝎心里挂念着自己地下室里未完成的作品，向学生会会长简单表示已经没有任何问题后，拎起公文包就从门口离开，把之后潜在的应酬无声又粗暴地推了个精光。</p><p>蝎出来一眼就看到已经睡死在那里的迪达拉，心想小鬼还真是小鬼，睡觉也不分个地方。本来手伸过去就想直接扇一巴掌弄醒，却不知怎么也下不去手。漂亮的金发少年安安静静地睡着，以稍微把脸扬起的姿态，露出白如象牙塔的脖颈，嘴角还要命地无意识上扬。纵然蝎放纵不羁心狠手辣了二十多年，但作为艺术家——美的发现者和维护者的自觉让他讪讪地收了手，认命地把少年拦腰抱起。</p><p>梦里有林檎的香气。迪达拉模模糊糊地醒来，发现自己正脸朝着车窗坐在副驾驶座上。外面的天色已是浓重的漆黑，也不知道什么时候下起了小雨，雨点冲击挡风玻璃沉闷又细碎的声音像是羽毛挠着耳朵。长久维持同一个姿势的身体有些吃不消，迪达拉在狭窄的车厢伸了个懒腰，挑个舒服的姿势重新窝在座位上。</p><p>“真能睡。”</p><p>“啊啊，不好意思啊旦那，不过不是还没到吗——说起来怎么用了这么久。”</p><p>“临时封路。”</p><p>外加司机迷路是吗，迪达拉在心里默默追加一句，大有种旦那是路痴这个梗我能玩一万年的势头。</p><p>“奇怪，车里为什么有一股木材的味道？”</p><p>“大概是我信息素的味道。”</p><p>“信息素？”</p><p>“是第二性别觉醒之后，腺体分泌出的外激素，每个人的味道不同。你的父母没有跟你说过第二性别的事？”</p><p>“早就断绝关系了，在我选择了艺术之后，嗯。”</p><p>“就是在原有性别基础上的再一次分化，分为alpha，beta，omega。简单来说，alpha身强力壮，beta比较中庸，omega是生殖机器。小鬼，你也到了第二性别觉醒的年龄了吧。”</p><p>“啊，我也是今天才知道我是omega嗯。不过我是男性，生殖机器是怎么回事？”</p><p>“男性omega的确是比较稀少。你会有固定的发情期，并且具有生育能力。”</p><p>“发、发情期？！”迪达拉的脸有些烧，他并不懂情爱之事，只是偶尔在寝室看见带土隐秘磁盘里的小电影：赤裸的两个人，纠缠着身躯结合在一起，发出破碎高亢的声音。总之是带有羞耻意味同时又具有某种艳丽色彩的事情。</p><p> “对。你会浑身乏力，还会哭着求人粗暴地用棍状物捅你的屁股。”蝎以为他没懂，还特意好心地解释了一番，结果没遏制住体内的老流氓之力，说着说着就开始飚车，他自己倒还挺享受，带着微不可见的笑瞥了一眼旁边的小鬼。果然是一副惊吓过度的样子，心满意足。</p><p>“不过，只要及时摄入抑制剂，或者被除了omega的人标记，就不会有这样的现象。”</p><p>“那旦那现在就标记我吧！嗯！”</p><p>“omega一生只能被一个人彻底标记，小子，想清楚了。”</p><p>“那可真是麻烦……”</p><p>“但其实第二性别的分化对人类的意义早已没有太大，仅仅是体质上的改变罢了，什么alpha领导论也早就过时。只是omega较为特殊，当然如今也有相当多的药物和手术能够改变omega的生理结构。”</p><p>蝎看着迪达拉前一秒还萎靡不振几乎都快要滑到地毯上的样子，后一秒就立刻来了精神腰板挺得直直的，觉得这小孩什么事情都写在脸上，倒也是很好养活。</p><p>“旦那是在安慰我？”</p><p>“嗯。看你一副丧气样。下车，回家。”</p><p> </p><p>（5）<br/>踏进家门的艺术组默契地一个直奔地下室，另一个熟练地掀开琴盖。作为雕塑家的日常总是在和四散的粉尘打交道，蝎不喜欢厚重闷热又毫无艺术感的工作服，所以在面对自己的未完成品的时候他往往选择只套一件自己的旧衬衫，今天也没有例外，然而唯一改变的是当蝎一颗颗扣上纽扣时，不期然响起的琴声。</p><p>包裹着绒毡的一个个小木槌反复敲击钢丝弦发出清脆而响亮的声音，就算是在音律方面完全属于门外汉的蝎也能从Allegro marziale快速激烈的节拍和每一个音符饱满的颗粒性听出演奏者扎实的基本功和满溢的热情。</p><p>克列门蒂被称为“名手之道”的29首钢琴练习曲，着重于训练手指的灵活性、独立性和力度的掌握，伴随着复调卡农和对位的练习，要求在较长的篇幅和较快的速度中坚持灵敏的动作，是一套“钢琴演奏艺术百科全书”。如果说非要有什么不足之处……那就是现在播放的纯粹以练习技巧为目的这一首……很、难、听。</p><p>干涩而不断重复的曲调像是小锯子不断割损折磨蝎的神经，他左手揉着自己的太阳穴，右手狠抓着被自己想象成迪达拉脸皮的门把，使力一带，在一阵巨大撞击声后，世界恢复宁静。</p><p>得亏地下室良好的隔音效果，否则就算迪达拉是他的缪斯也立马抓着朝天辫一把扔出去。蝎气的牙痒痒，到地下室的另一个隔间倒了几杯82年拉菲下肚。</p><p>这里不曾受过日光和月华的拂照，常年的灯火通明让人感受不到时光的流逝。蝎盯着空了的杯子发呆，也不知过了多久，胃袋里升起一阵阵暖意，四肢仿佛泡在浅水里，些微的无力感，原本奔腾的怒气也随之消散。他收起自己凝滞的视线，重新走到初具模样的石膏少女像前站定。</p><p>“奥菲利亚……”</p><p>新作的灵感源自约翰·威廉姆·沃特豪斯1894年发表的画作《奥菲利亚》，蝎爱那个抚弄发花的女人眼中透露出的宁静和疯狂，他一遍遍回想着奥菲利亚盛装跌入铺满鲜花的溪流里的瞬间，那双眼里会是什么呢，迷茫？沉静？或者是被甜美死亡诱惑的欲望？</p><p>蝎略微从手上的工作中分神看着在自己反复敲打下逐渐清晰起来的少女柔软的身体曲线， 嗅觉也同时上线，这才突然意识到地下室里弥漫着浅淡的林檎香味，腺体也受到了刺激，蝎有些口干舌燥。</p><p>是哪个混蛋omega发了情？</p><p>被打断的艺术家十二分不满，循着信息素走到客厅，空气中浓重的林檎香味让他的性器一瞬间就抬起了头。而眼前金发的小鬼微微颤抖着趴在地板上，屁股翘得老高，手臂和垂下的金色的长发遮住了他的脸，只听得见几声抑制不住的喘息和呻吟回响在空旷的厅室。</p><p>迪达拉现在并不好受，蝎清冷的信息素仿佛从每一个毛孔钻进他的身体，撩拨他的神经，带来一阵阵颤栗的快感，他甚至感觉到自己的底裤已经湿得不像样子。一波比以往任何一次都要强烈的快感像浪潮一般袭向迪达拉，他知道蝎走到了自己面前。下意识地，他手臂用力，想把身体撑起来看着蝎，却只感到后颈一痛，便失去了意识。</p><p>永远不要去打扰正在创作的艺术家。</p><p>蝎对自己这一记快准狠的手刀非常满意，然而这喜悦没有持续太久，他的脑子里全是未完成的作品和被打扰的恼怒，对这只躺尸在地上香艳而可口的omega也一点没有兴趣，看也没再看一眼便头也不回地一头栽进地下室，还没忘记把门关上。</p><p>可惜灵感总是稍纵即逝的，重新返回的蝎再也没有了之前的状态，他罕见地把一头红发挠得极乱，最终也只得认输似的收拾好一切回房间睡觉。路过还躺在冰凉地板上一动也不动的迪达拉，蝎顿了顿，还是走过去一把把他捞到了沙发上。阖上双眼的小鬼安详地睡着，他想起那个时候迪达拉抬起眼看他，脸色是高热导致的潮红，深邃的碧蓝色眸子里藏着情欲的漩涡，当事人却是一副状况以外无措又迷茫的样子，就像濒死的奥菲利亚，宁静下深藏着疯狂。</p><p>奥菲利亚……</p><p>红发的艺术家从一旁抓了个抱枕扔在omega身上，急匆匆地折回了地下室。</p><p> </p><p>（6）<br/>迪达拉一直保持着昨晚被蝎摔在沙发上的姿势，手臂挤压在身体和沙发的间隙中动弹不得。没有了阴影的遮挡，明晃晃的日光直接地照射在他脸上。视野逐渐变得明亮，眼皮也仿佛是被许多针尖柔柔地挨着，又疼又痒，催促他睁开眼睛。迪达拉难耐地翻了个身，随之猛地因失重心里一滞，立马挣扎着回滚，危急之间死命抱着沙发扶手避免了脸着地的尴尬，下半身却失去支持地滑了下去，“嘭”的一声闷响膝盖率先和地板相吻。</p><p>总算是……安全了。经过一阵天旋地转，迪达拉刚想松一口气，脑内却伴随着鼓噪心跳传来规律而强烈的闷痛和汹涌澎湃的恶心感，起先被晒得粉红的脸一下子变得苍白，T恤也因为不适而被冷汗浸透。迪达拉头疼得都有点懵，手也不知道什么时候松开，整个人就直直地摔在地板上动也不动。</p><p>经受了撞击之后源源不断的头疼似乎好了些，可空了一整晚的肚子和恶心感导致的乏力着实让他连坐起来的力气都没有。迪达拉眼一闭正想干脆就这么睡过去，一双带着薄茧的手粗暴地拖着他的脖子枕在柔软的抱枕上，之后却收敛了力道，富有技巧地帮他按压起了胀痛的太阳穴。</p><p>蝎其实老早就坐在另一边的L型沙发上翻看文件，目睹全过程的他一开始心里毫无波澜，甚至有点想笑；当他看着那小鬼垫着自己的金发真就像死了一样躺在地上，苛刻的艺术家也只是嫌弃地腹诽一句地上瘫这么一坨东西真是难看，丝毫没有反省昨晚自己的那记手刀用了多大的力气。</p><p>紧蹙的眉头缓和了下来，先前不停颤动的眼睫现在也平静地卷曲着，蝎知道身下的小鬼意识也该清醒了，起身去为自己倒了杯咖啡。</p><p>“昨晚你发情了小鬼。发情期会持续一阵子，这几天最好都不要出门。桌子上有抑制剂，按时要吃。”</p><p>“嗯嗯……哦。”少年懵懂地带着鼻音应答，尔后摇摇晃晃地盘腿坐起来，漫无焦距的眼睛盯着蝎的方向看。半晌，他才消化完蝎的话，“那么昨晚旦那是标记我了吗？”</p><p>“没有。你很吵，所以我只是把你打晕了。饿了厨房里有牛奶，自己去热。”</p><p>“我就说怎么早上一醒头疼得就好像要爆炸。旦那，艺术家的脑袋是不能乱敲的，嗯。”</p><p>“劣质的艺术家还是早点消失的好。”</p><p>“艺术是瞬间之美，这一点我绝对会让旦那认同的，嗯！”</p><p>“在这之前先把你的口癖改掉。”</p><p>其实同为艺术家的迪达拉非常能够理解创作过程中被打扰的愤怒，如果是自己，同样也会不择手段地排除干扰。所以迪达拉也没继续回嘴，顺从地往厨房方向走了。</p><p>“旦那吃早饭了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>瓷盘与玻璃相撞发出清脆的声响，空气中有葱花的清新气，恰到好处地掩盖了煎蛋的油腻和蛋清边缘稍微的焦糊味，同时又与鸡蛋天然的香甜微妙结合，沁人心脾的味道足以勾起任何人的食欲。蝎有些惊讶地看着迪达拉路过时自然而然地把手中一盘煎蛋放在他面前的玻璃桌上，然后双手端着属于迪达拉自己的另一盘窝在沙发上满怀期待地看着他傻笑。</p><p>“旦那，我煎的蛋可是很好吃的哦！”</p><p>无数人邀请过他去或破旧或奢华的饭店共进午餐或者晚餐，却好久都没有人为他做一份简单的早餐，在逐渐暖起来的清晨看着对方的笑脸进食。爱笑的女人和温柔的男人的模样清晰如昨，却在他看向那个沐浴在阳光下眼眸纯净如瀚海的少年时模糊了。他最终是低低地笑了，清秀的眉眼像那个男人一样弯出温柔的弧度。</p><p> “小鬼，我开动了。”</p><p> </p><p>（7）<br/>搁在乐谱架上的手机短促地震了一下，迪达拉双手不停，一直弹奏到乐谱最终的休止符才慢悠悠点开未读短信。联系人有和他一样的金发碧眼，小麦色脸颊两侧的胡须状胎记惹眼得很。大三指挥系的漩涡鸣人是X大交响乐团的首席指挥，这位意外性NO.1的学长在临近的校庆表演前多少收敛了之前的天然呆，坚持每天晚上在群里发嘴炮敦促他们勤加练习，口苦婆心的程度一度让迪达拉点开对话框眼前就浮现他老泪纵横的模样。</p><p>“下午三点在学院四楼的五号排练厅有乐团的第一次合奏！我说，作为钢琴主奏的你可别迟到啊！晚上我们一起吃烤肉得把哟！”</p><p>不是烤肉就是拉面，这群人到底什么时候才会明白关东煮才是世界的财富啊！</p><p>在聚餐投票中作为少数派的迪达拉愤恨不已，顺手抄起蝎早上扔给他的抑制剂，说明书也没心情细看，匆匆瞟一眼用法用量就打开包装伴着温水咽下去。</p><p>看了看时间，距离约定的时间刚好还有两个小时，一个人练习也没什么用，不如早些过去和其他的乐手交流曲谱。这样想着的迪达拉简单收拾后正准备出门，才发现玄关只有自己孤零零的一双运动鞋，蝎不知道是什么时候走的，独居惯了的迪达拉也不在意，关门的时候顺手把房门反锁了。</p><p>《c小调第二钢琴协奏曲》拉赫玛尼诺夫最成功的代表作之一，它明朗而真挚，其中沉重的音调和磅礴的高潮无论何时都予人以勇敢抗争的激情和斗志。作为百年校庆中表现X大风雨兼程的历史和顽强拼搏的师生精神，同时以拉赫玛尼诺夫的名号展现交响乐团惊人的音乐造诣的作品是再好不过的了。</p><p>深知这一点的每一位团员都为校庆当天的表演坚持不懈地努力着。他们都是天生的艺术家，丰沛的情感和强于常人的艺术想象力或许会被枯燥乏味的练习所压抑，但是他们就存活于挣扎磨练中与作曲家不期然神交的一瞬；于演奏中通过音符传递自己的心意，从而被铭记被认可的刹那。</p><p>迪达拉至今还记得自己第一次参加全国青年钢琴大赛，一曲终了之后是死一般的寂静，但之后观众们一个接一个地站起来鼓掌，渐渐地掌声由单薄变得如同雷鸣；每个人的视线都聚在他身上，眼里满溢惊艳和赞叹，有的甚至还含着泪花。聚光灯打在他头上，视野微微的泛着白，掌声如浪潮一般敲击着他的耳膜，仿佛此刻他站在世界的中央，接受所有的祝福和朝拜。他感觉全身的血液都往脑袋里涌，忽然间什么都不在意了，奖项，谢幕，只觉得自己就是为了这个瞬间而存在。</p><p>不知不觉暮色开始四合。乐团一个小节一个小节地相互磨合，到现在第一乐章也才练习了三分之一。</p><p>“大家，今天就到这里吧。”</p><p>鸣人勉强勾起一个笑挥挥手示意排练停止，挤着迪达拉坐在琴凳上，双手绵软地搂住少年的脖颈，俨然一副几近精尽人亡的样子。高强度的训练让他们都没了力气欢呼，只是低下头带着疲惫神色细心地擦拭辛苦了一下午的乐器。</p><p>面前横空出现了一瓶矿泉水，迪达拉愣了几秒，而此时整个瘫在自己身上的鸣人自然地伸手接了过去，他狐疑地抬头，发现这个人是认识的。</p><p>“3Q啦佐助！”</p><p>啊啊啊，听见这个名字迪达拉就气不打一处来。还记得年初学院的迎新晚会他是压轴独奏，而作为特别嘉宾而被邀请的Y大学生会主席宇智波佐助就坐在第一排中间位置。且不说那家伙在自己演奏过程中全过程冷漠脸，连之后的谢幕都是一副兴趣缺缺的样子生硬地鼓掌。自己的艺术第一次被如此轻视，迪达拉在幕后默默地剜了黑发黑瞳的青年好几眼，彻底把“宇智波佐助”五个字拖进了自己的黑名单。</p><p>“既然佐助来了那我们就一起去吃烤肉得把哟！”</p><p>“不要，我拒绝。”</p><p>“诶？迪达拉不去吗？现在也该饿了吧。”</p><p>“不去，嗯！”</p><p>鸣人其实一直都很喜欢这个天资颖异的后辈，对方虽然念着大二但本质也只是个15岁的小孩子，撒娇闹起脾气来总是让他毫无办法。他不明白以往顺从的迪达拉怎么突然就反抗起来，为了给这次的表演打气他还特意叫了佐助来……</p><p>所幸其他成员还没有发现这里的意外，鸣人不好意思地挠挠脑袋，面对迪达拉抱胸撅嘴的样子他连嘴炮都施展不出来。夹在中间的佐助看不下去了，虽然他也不清楚这个金毛小孩儿和自己有什么过节，但是作为学生会主席的公关危机意识让他意识到自己应该说些什么。</p><p>“鸣人，走吧。”</p><p>说走还真就走了，鸣人看着水火不容的两边，不好意思地朝迪达拉笑了笑，“不好意思啊迪达拉，下次请你吃拉面。”说罢起身就去追佐助。</p><p>众人看金发的指挥也出了门，跟着就往门外走。迪达拉就在坐在琴凳上在行进的人群中执拗地保持着抱胸撅嘴的姿势不变。</p><p>诶……手麻。</p><p> </p><p>（8）<br/>“这家的三色丸子很好吃，你要吗？”</p><p>“这个点了还吃甜食，也不嫌明早起来牙疼。”</p><p>“我又不是35岁的大叔。”</p><p>挂满LED灯的行道树照亮夜景，刚结束了讲座的两个西装革履的老男人悠闲地在街上乱晃。蝎一直想不明白为什么早已从Y大毕业接管家族企业的鼬会邀请作为X大名誉博士的他回母校开讲座。这迂回的救国路线让蝎觉得很是蹊跷。</p><p>“你吃嫩草了？”</p><p>“……我像那种人吗？”</p><p>“挺像的，黄鼠狼死弟控。”</p><p>“其实差不多。热心肠的弟媳要帮一个朋友，不过他没你联系方式，就来拜托我。”</p><p>把玩在手里的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，蝎低头没回话，点开发现是黄毛小鬼来的短信：</p><p>“旦那我发情了”</p><p>晃眼一看还以为发这种低级挑逗的小鬼是想戏弄他，蝎有些烦躁地皱眉，直接按了锁屏键。</p><p>“这我管不着。今晚还是去你家餐厅吃？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>话音刚落，好死不死的手机又震动起来，蝎耐着性子点开未读短信，是迪达拉发来了他的位置，竟然是在学校。这时候蝎才想起来这只倒霉omega还处在第一次发情期，而先前的那封短信也的确没有诱惑的意思。可明明他早上特意去买了抑制剂，回来还叮嘱迪达拉一定要吃，不要乱跑。现在这幅样子，明显是玩昏了头。</p><p>活该。</p><p>晾在一旁深知红发好友暴躁脾气的鼬饶有兴趣地看着蝎被两次亮起的手机骚扰，发信人是同一个，而蝎却还没有把那个人拖入黑名单。</p><p>“你吃嫩草了？”</p><p>“你眼瞎？还不走？”</p><p>“你不去找他？”</p><p>“他活该。”</p><p>五号教学楼的每一间教室都已经被清洁阿姨打扫干净并关灯锁门。迪达拉踉跄地跑进唯一灯火通明的厕所，拐入最后一个隔间靠着门大口喘气。</p><p>十分钟前他还慢悠悠地走在回寝室的路上，忽然间心里猛地一滞，脚下一软差点就在柏油路上摔个狗啃屎。昨天才有过类似经历的迪达拉一瞬间就断定自己发情了。寝室已经不可能回去，他决定先找个地方躲起来缓一缓。</p><p>身体热的有些难受，口干舌燥的迪达拉发现自己的分身竟然也起了反映，渐渐有了抬头的趋势。喂喂怎么回事？明明他早上才吃过抑制剂！旦那难道也会买到三无伪劣产品吗？</p><p>顶端逐渐分泌出透明的腺液，迪达拉感到自己的意识已经越来越恍惚，谁知道失去意识之后会发生什么？他吃力地拿出手机，大脑像蜗牛一般缓慢地思考：知道自己omega身份的只有旦那，而且他还帮自己顺利地度过了第一次发情……虽然有点疼，敲晕就敲晕吧总比昏死在厕所睡一夜好。手机屏幕在迪达拉眼里已变成了一个硕大的光斑，他努力地去分辨输入法中细小的文字，好不容易才写下一句完整的话，找到定位后一起给蝎发了过去。</p><p>做完这些的迪达拉已经耗尽了全身的力气，但他还是小心地把手机抱在怀里，他不想错过任何一个通话或者短信。随着他的动作，金属坚硬又带着点凉意的外壳触碰到他胸前的某一点，刹那间身体的酥麻更甚，脑子里像是炸开了烟花，他紧咬的嘴唇也没抑制住几声难耐的喘息。</p><p>刚才那轻浮妖艳的声音是自己的吗？身体仿佛不是自己的一样。迪达拉急的满脸通红，眼眶不自觉地湿润起来。无力感充斥着他全身，大脑却异常的兴奋，想要有个人粗暴地抚摸他，贯穿他……迪达拉眼前甚至浮现出蝎的模样，嘴角带着戏谑的笑一次次进出他的身体，而他的腰迎合着律动，撞击中掺着淫靡的水声……</p><p>这样也不知道过了多久，迪达拉听见有人唤自己的名字，接着是沉闷的敲门声。他认出来是那是蝎的声音，没有多想径直走过去开门，用尽了力气的他下一秒就直接摔进蝎的怀抱。蝎身上凉凉的，带着初冬森林的清晨木材的清香和雾气的潮湿，迪达拉好受了些，勉强来了点力气，就像八爪鱼一样缠住蝎的脖颈。那里蝎的气息更浓，伴随着心跳微微的震动让迪达拉不知怎的心口发痒，张嘴就轻轻地咬了一口。</p><p>小小隔间里干净的气息让蝎有些错愕，但自己身上情意绵绵的omega的确是发情的表现。脖颈传来潮湿的瘙痒，蝎一手搂住迪达拉的腰免得他滑倒在地，一手捏着他的下颚阻止他危险的举动。与上次不同，金发掩映下碧蓝色的双眸已经完全是一副陷入情欲的狂热模样，那双眼睛看着他，示威似的伸出粉红色的舌细细地舔舐下颚处蝎的手指。</p><p>很好。</p><p>就着这个姿势，蝎发力吻上了迪达拉的唇。就算再怎么发情对方也只是个未经人事的omega，蝎轻易地深入少年的口腔，灵巧的舌相互纠缠，粗暴地掠过牙床，之后坏心眼的舔弄地上颚，引出几声甜腻的鼻音。没一会儿他感到怀里的人不住地往下滑，心里嘲笑迪达拉的纯情。但也适时拉开了两人的距离。</p><p>终于获取到新鲜氧气的迪达拉喘得不行，头埋在他怀里胸腔不停起伏。蝎也不在意那颗热烘烘的脑袋，就由着他死命抱着。</p><p>“暂时标记了你。醒了就走。”</p><p>等迪达拉完全恢复了意识是在蝎的车上。唇瓣带着的热意提醒了他之前发生的一切。</p><p>老、子、的、初、吻！</p><p>为什么是和一个35岁的老大叔？我他妈还没他妈亲过女生的脸蛋！进一步回想起细节的迪达拉又羞又气，别过头盯着窗外，拒绝和旁边童颜巨X的红发大叔任何的视线接触。</p><p>“你这样脖子会疼的。”</p><p>“要你管？嗯！”</p><p>“小子，不服就滚下车。”</p><p>“旦那果然是个变态！嗯！”</p><p>“啧，说话可要注意点。我只是临时标记了你，否则你会持续这个状态到天亮。”</p><p>“那为什么不像上次那样直接把我打晕？”</p><p>“你想？”</p><p>“算了吧，嗯。可是标记除了接吻以外就没其他的方式了吗？”</p><p>“当然有。第一，我可以咬破你腺体附近的皮肉直接注入我的体液，第二，我们可以做爱。”</p><p>“什么鬼？”</p><p>“有什么问题吗？那时候的你，可是很诱人呢。”</p><p> </p><p>		（9）	<br/>黄花梨木的衣帽架安静接下带着体温和古龙香的高级定制西装，脚掌的皮肉与榆木地板撞击的闷响渐远。洗浴室的水龙头被匆忙拧开，自来水在口腔中随着肌肉的收缩急速冲刷牙床，之后在气压的作用下垂落飞溅，敲击陶瓷仿佛是乐器奏鸣。</p><p>不算数！不是和女生的接吻不算接吻！迪达拉在心里咆哮。他单手抵着洗漱镜，面前的少年一头灿烂金发由于之前剧烈的动作显得凌乱，垂于左眼的一缕被水沾染，稍微卷翘起来。免于遮挡的右眼眼神却很凶，瞪着闪耀水色的嘴唇。</p><p>“不会还在别扭吧？”蝎松了松束缚在脖颈的丝质领带，把身体放松在沙发上，半是调笑地朝着洗浴室方向问了一句。</p><p>“没有！嗯！”</p><p>“之后你发情的症状也的确好转了不是吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“哼，果然小鬼就是小鬼。”纯情到这种程度真是让人不由得想欺负呢。</p><p>“那么旦那的意思是已经习惯这些了吗？私生活有够乱，嗯！”</p><p>“很抱歉你说对了。艺术家需要各种各样的体验来得到灵感眷顾，这之中当然也囊括了肉体上的刺激。迪达拉，你显然是不够格。”</p><p>“我知道，嗯！之前在高中确实也有不断找寻刺激和灵感的人。可是之前应试教育下的演奏根本不需要那么丰沛的情感，我的话稍微领会就可以了，嗯。”</p><p>“那么你如果想在演奏上更上层楼，就会有需求了。”蝎抬眼看着迪达拉一副被不喜欢的长辈耳提面命的不耐烦模样走过来在他对面的沙发上坐下，胡乱地扯了几张桌台上的抽纸擦拭残留在脸上的水珠，意味不明地勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>“旦那不是雕塑家吗，怎么一副很懂演奏的样子。”</p><p>“艺术都是相通的，小鬼。”</p><p>“虽然你这么说，但是我也绝对不认同你的艺术主张。什么永恒什么雕塑，艺术就是瞬间之美！嗯！”</p><p>……劣质的嘴炮，还有那个握拳奋起的蠢样子真是让人失去争论的兴趣了。蝎叹息似的闭了闭眼睛，之后褐色的双眸从面前大刺刺的少年身上移开，停于落地窗外浓重的夜色和满月。</p><p>不记得有多少次了，坐在同一个地方，望着同一幅景色。父母死后这栋大而温馨的别墅就变成了空旷骇人的牢房，而千代总会因为各种各样的事情奔波在外，小时候的他还被笼罩在白色谎言里，纵然惧怕夜色却依然为了一份信念而独自整夜守在客厅。长夜漫漫，他总会反复思索着“该对归家的父母说什么、做什么”这样稚嫩的问题。</p><p>这个问题他想了好久好久，千挑万选摘了两个标准答案，却始终没有实践的那一天。</p><p>之后他开始怀疑所有，愤世嫉俗地要去寻找真实和永恒。直到他在一个人的旅途中带着风沙叩开奥林匹亚考古博物馆的大门。展厅里沉默的赫尔墨斯亲密地逗弄着尚是婴儿的小酒神，自然的灯光流动在大理石冰冷的表面，却是一片柔和气氛。赫尔墨斯的断手没有拿着葡萄，纹理细致的肌肉和服饰却让他觉得雕像仿佛下一秒就能活过来，上千年的小酒神会转头对着他笑。</p><p>他知道自己找到了。</p><p>追寻艺术之后的他把父母雕像摆在地下室最显眼的位置，偶尔会和他们相拥，谈话，但在客厅沉默地坐一夜的习惯却仍然保留着。只是最近多了个聒噪的租客，会让空荡荡的房子多些温馨和生机，却经常半夜闹事，吵得他做什么都没有兴致。</p><p>不期然的沉默横亘在两人中央，这夜里只听得见几声虫鸣。蝎没有开灯，半张脸隐在阴影里，只有瞳孔映出月华的光辉。领带歪歪斜斜地挂在脖子上，仔细熨烫过的衬衫也在经历了一天的奔波之后布满皱褶，更别说胸前的一块布料还混合着迪达拉的汗液和两人交融的津液。</p><p>禁欲中透露着狼狈。</p><p>想想一向从容而狡诈的蝎因为自己而显出这幅有些落魄的样子，迪达拉总会是有些于心不忍，虽然蝎经常会冷笑着嘲讽自己，但是至少每次也都会伸出援手。他想。</p><p>“小鬼，我最讨厌带小孩。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“所以我只是在事情没有变得更糟之前挽救一下而已，你不要想多了。而且不管那个老太婆怎么说，要是你做出些惹怒我的蠢事来，我照样可以把你扔出去。”</p><p>“啊，那个我当然知道，嗯。”</p><p>“我没有读心术。只是你已经把所有的想法写在脸上了。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>被看穿所有的感觉并不好受，迪达拉有些懊悔地重新调整自己的表情，恢复成和蝎一样淡漠。</p><p>“那个，旦那，这两个月因为有乐团排练，我就不回来了，嗯。”</p><p>“随你。以后记得按时吃抑制剂，我最近也忙起来了。下次再发短信可就真把你晾在外面一宿。”</p><p>“我按时吃了啊，还看了说明书！嗯！”</p><p>“要酌情增减使用量。”怪不得之前只有发情的症状，是用量不够导致仅仅抑制了信息素的释放吗。</p><p>“……好吧好吧我知道了。我以后随身带，好吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那旦那我去睡了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>迪达拉觉得蝎的态度有点怪，看着他雕塑一般的身形踌躇了一阵，却还是什么都没有问出口。他放轻了脚步上楼，趴在在自己房间外面的木质栏杆上往下看，蝎还是原来的样子，沉默着，僵持着。</p><p>不知道在想些什么。</p><p> </p><p>（10）<br/>7：00 pm.<br/>暑气还没下去，吝啬地只开了一个出口的礼堂挤满了蒸腾着汗意的男男女女。一个小时之后X大百年校庆主题下的交响乐演奏会就要开始，迪达拉所属的本校乐团负责开场秀。</p><p>等待总是煎熬，早已调试好乐器的艺术家们缩在被大功率空调庇佑的后台消磨时光。几位乐团里的女性成员在百无聊赖地换了几个莫名冷场的话题之后突然间站起来惊世骇俗地提出为其他成员化妆的要求，还没等男性们发声就率先控制住了离得最近又人小体弱的迪达拉。虽说已经从儿童过渡到青少年，迪达拉看似纤细的手臂也有足够的力气撂翻这几个女孩子，可是面对她们狂热的目光和猛然凑近的精致脸蛋，他还是非常丢脸地红着脸忘记反抗，在哄笑声中惊恐地一个劲儿地用后背顶住沙发。</p><p>7：50 pm.<br/>礼堂里温度已经下降到了舒适的位置。蝎正了正了正领带，在校长与他视野相交的一瞬浅淡地笑了笑，好表示这个平时不开会不工作甚至连学校都很少回的名誉博士至少在校庆这种大事件上签了个到，还带来了校庆最大赞助商的财务总监，把X大的面子撑了个够。</p><p>8：03 pm.<br/>迪达拉的手悬停在键盘上。</p><p>手心有些出汗，打在头顶的灯带着灼热的温度。敞亮的礼堂也是死一般的寂静，布料摩擦的声响在耳边无限放大。他当然知道这次的演奏会上他们是抛砖引玉中作为“砖”的一方。就算他是教授交口称赞的“天才”，就算在过去的两个月他连闲下来喝一杯咖啡的时间都没有。</p><p>他瞥了一眼厚重的幕布，仿佛能够透过它看到在后台泰然自若的另一位钢琴主奏。可是，不知道怎么的。</p><p>迪达拉抬眼对上鸣人澄澈的蓝色眸子，轻轻点头，然后手臂肌肉放松，下键——</p><p>不想输。</p><p>8：50 pm.<br/>心中的节拍器滴滴答答响着，乐章最后的延长记号停满了整整两拍。</p><p>结束了。</p><p>脑子里只剩下了这三个字。</p><p>最开始是有紧张，手指顺着两个月苦练留下的习惯自然地触动每一个琴键。之后流动在礼堂的曲调也渐渐地将他带入了整首乐曲中挥之不去的忧虑氛围，并在逐渐沉重而挣扎的铺垫中仿佛窥见拉赫玛尼诺夫本人，在最后如暴风骤雨般的华彩中奏响最高潮。</p><p>手慢慢地从琴键挪回大腿上，迪达拉盯着乐谱架下镀金的“STEINWAY &amp; SONS”不知不觉发起呆。他已经记不大清楚自己方才是如何演奏的，只觉得现在全身都开始发着热，有几近晕眩的快感。</p><p>反应过来的时候他已经带着释然的笑在雷鸣般的掌声中起身，迪达拉和同样淋漓着大汗的鸣人交换了一个拥抱。相同的金发混在一起，碧蓝色的眸子都闪着无法言说的光。他站在舞台的中央谢幕，迎接欢呼和称赞，仍旧鼓噪的心跳让他有些耳鸣和恍惚，他却仍然试图看清楚每一个人的表情。</p><p>红发。</p><p>迪达拉一惊，正想再仔细确认那头显眼红发下的脸，灼目的灯光却让整个视野都泛起白，看不真切。一旁的鸣人暗暗攥紧了他的袖口，迪达拉心有不甘却也只是顺从地收回了眼，在热情无减的掌声中下台。</p><p>看错了吧？</p><p>9：00 pm.<br/>厕所的隔音效果并不好，另一个乐团演奏的乐曲毫无阻碍地敲打耳膜。可是就算之前再怎么像打了鸡血一样念叨着不想输不要输，却在一场演奏之后彻底失去了全身的力气，现在管他砖和玉，什么技巧什么抒情，只想回去好好睡一觉。</p><p>迪达拉把换下来的西装胡乱塞进袋子里，走出男厕所的时候想起了什么，跑到洗漱镜前细细端详自己的脸——上台之前那群女人也没让他洗掉脸上诡异触感的各类妆品，只是自顾自捂着嘴笑得花枝乱颤。</p><p>什么嘛！根本什么也没变啊！涂这么多东西到底是干嘛，嗯！</p><p>随便捧了水洗掉莫名其妙的妆容，迪达拉正想着拜托谁去帮自己还掉口袋里昂贵又拘束的西装，眼前猛地闪过一抹金黄，下一秒就被漩涡鸣人揽住了肩，中气十足的声音在耳边响起。</p><p>“那个啊，辛苦了两个月可别忘了庆功宴得把哟！而且今天是迪达拉的生日吧！这次我们吃关东煮得把哟！”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯？生日？”</p><p>这么说起来来好像是有这么回事。5月5日的校庆吗？</p><p>“喂喂可是我还要去还衣服！嗯！”</p><p>“之后我帮你一起还得把哟，大家都在店里等着！快走快走！”</p><p>11：59 pm.<br/>街角的关东煮灯火通明，暖光下食物蒸腾的热气缱绻消散，调料和肉质的香味和着属于青年们自负而张扬的调笑声穿过死寂的柏油公路传到更为深沉的夜里。惊醒的飞鸟摇晃脑袋，扑闪翅膀露出光洁的羽毛，琉璃般的眸子映出圆月。</p><p>让人无端回忆起韶华青春，永远沸腾的黄金年代。</p><p>好了好了丢开这无病呻吟的论调，触景伤怀对现年35岁，仍然锋利得如同一把肋差的蝎是完全失效。他脚步加快只想着别让早上才干洗回来的西装沾惹上廉价的食物气息。</p><p>而且说起大学，尚年轻的他整日和没有生气的石膏打交道，偶尔会在佩恩的组织下和几个比他还老但个个精英的大爷们去市中心喝茶。他们围坐在在用透明玻璃搭建的最高层建筑里俯瞰整座城市不说一句话，往往等到在茶叶的作用下清醒到午夜时佩恩才会突然拍桌子站起来对着窗外指手画脚，在“农村包围城市”“让世界感受痛苦”这样的中二的骚话中通宵宣扬他的救世之道。</p><p>一般来讲艺术家最不屑和这种庸俗又爱发嘴炮的政客同流合污，只是那个打开家门就看到沙发上坐着不认识的紫发女人的下午对蝎来说实在是印象深刻。</p><p>“赤砂之蝎。”那个女人说，翘着腿低头欣赏自己刚染的黑色指甲。</p><p>那时的蝎当然知道这是佩恩的人，手握权利的政客找到一个不知名小艺术家的住处根本不费吹灰之力。</p><p>看来谈判是在所难免。</p><p>他走得近了些，却发现女人面前的桌上躺着梵高的《向日葵》，正是6幅中唯一没了下落的那一幅，而且从画布上细致的纹理，笔刷刷涂颜料留下的丝状绵长痕迹，艺术专业的蝎基本上能够断定这是梵高真迹。</p><p>女人抬眼见他明显收缩的瞳孔，无声地笑了笑。</p><p>“你的了。”</p><p>高跟鞋戳击榆木地板的声音像是枪炮，消散在门外。</p><p>总之蝎是第二天就主动给佩恩打了电话。加入晓之后他倒也认识了不少奇形怪状的各行精英，虽说大部分时间都是盯着对方的脸喝茶，但是相互之间还是偶尔会产生一些莫名其妙的交集。比如现在就跟在他身后，X大校庆最大赞助商的财务总监，角都。</p><p>而这个时候一向脸色阴沉又雷厉风行的总监却匆匆停了脚步望着街的对面半晌。深知其性格的蝎也难得地好奇，到底是什么让这个造黑账洗钱犯法不眨眼数十年不翻船的大总监舍得停下追逐金钱的脚步而去守望一家路边小店。</p><p>他顺着角都的视线看了过去，暖黄色的招牌下聒噪的青年们明显已经醉了，一个个鬼哭狼嚎拎着空掉的啤酒罐或趴着或躺着在各种可以想象到的地方，只有中间有个黄毛小鬼好像还勉强端正地坐着，杯子里盛的是……橙汁？</p><p>等等那不是迪达拉吗。</p><p>可是角都的视线并不在他身上，而是怔怔地停在带着呆痴笑容大刺刺地躺在门口并热衷于用啤酒在自己身下的水泥路面画出一个诡异阵法的白发青年。如果蝎没有看错的话，角都闪着绿光的眼里汹涌着复杂的情绪，其中甚至还包括了一层露骨的情欲。</p><p>“’晓’里面的都是恋童癖吗。”蝎直白地嘲笑了角都的失态，那张过分年轻的脸带着恶意的笑，在夜里却有种别样的性感。</p><p>“以后的利率提到1%。”</p><p>“好吧。差不多该走了，佩恩也该开始讲马列课了。”</p><p>3：26 am.<br/>房门外的路灯成了屋子里唯一的光亮。</p><p>“旦那……是没有回来吗。”</p><p> </p><p>（11）<br/>这天阳光正好，迪达拉正趴在落地窗前翻着背晒太阳。有几只叫不出名字的鸟时常会飞到屋檐上，用细长却带着利刃的脚爪耀武扬威地巡视一番，纷杂错落的脚步声像是细沙扔进水塘。它们用迪达拉听不懂的语言高声争辩几句，接着是翅羽扇击气流的风声，匆忙地远了。</p><p>校庆在两天前就已经结束。之后鸣人在乐团的群里谈起校长私下对乐团的赞词，其他成员也时常分享在校园贴吧里截下的提到乐团的帖子或者回复。一群人暗搓搓地炫耀自夸，总觉得自己是帕格尼尼再世，好像都忘了训练时要死不活的吐槽和人前谦虚又狗腿的样子。迪达拉自然也是虚荣心膨胀得不行，他卧室的床板不知道听到过多少次爆发的笑声和“本大爷就是天才”这样精力十足但文字苍白的欢呼，充分地诠释了“得意忘形”和“语文的重要性”。</p><p>唯一的不满足是从那晚凌晨回家到现在迪达拉连蝎的影子都没见。虽然没有得到本人的肯定，但迪达拉就是莫名自信地觉得那天谢幕勾走他注意力的红发就是蝎。他想立刻就告诉蝎自己的艺术有多么完美和震撼人心，让他认可瞬间绽放的美。可是期盼之人始终不在眼前，迪达拉就像考了满分可老师发卷子时只单单叫了他名字的小学生，心里雀跃又憋屈，像是小猫在心里划拉着爪子，痒。</p><p>钥匙戳进锁眼转动的声响在寂静的清晨里放得很大，迪达拉当即就蹦跳起来往门口跑，嫌门外的人开锁太慢还帮忙拧开了门把，在门外的蝎反应过来前就开始吵吵嚷嚷。</p><p>“旦那旦那！校庆那天你去看演奏会了吧！嗯！我就是开场秀的钢琴主奏，怎么样！知道本大爷的艺术是最厉害的了吧！”</p><p>鲜明的色彩刺破屋里浓重的阴暗突进到眼前，下一秒黄毛小鬼就张牙舞爪地自说自话起来，蝎难得心情好地满口答应，把人推到客厅里坐着。期间黄毛的嘴炮还一直不停歇，但是反反复复都是宣扬着他的艺术和天分，蝎已经抓到迪达拉嘴炮的精髓了，就是稀里糊涂说一大堆但是中心最多十个字的那种。</p><p>是是是，五月五那天蝎的确是在台下安分地坐着，还是中央靠前的好位置。他本人对演奏会倒是兴趣不大，在校庆日子上打卡刷脸才是此行的最终目的，所以当主持人一登场他就索性戴了降噪耳机用手机看起傀儡戏来。播放到中间突兀弹出的广告却委婉地告知蝎年费会员已经过期的事实，被过度P图的艺人在屏幕前挤眉弄眼，蝎只觉得索然无味。他漫不经心地望了眼台上，却发现钢琴边上的身影万分熟悉。</p><p>少年换上了颇有质感但明显不合身的西装，金发没有像往常一样扎上朝天辫，而是披散下来，只在快到末端处束成一股，右眼依旧被遮住，脸上似乎抹了些东西，细细碎碎地泛着光。此刻他双眉紧蹙，嘴唇抿成细线，显然一副苦大仇深的样子，上半身随着抬起的手臂微微起伏，像是因愤怒而颤抖，又像是在啜泣。——这对任何一个投入到演奏中的艺术家来说当然是没什么奇怪的，可此时蝎降噪耳机里传出的是美食广告轻松诙谐的背景音乐，微妙的反差让整个画面看起来滑稽不已。他索性摘了耳机，有些好奇那小鬼在过去的两个月整出了什么幺蛾子。</p><p>钢琴攀着小提琴回旋着升到高音部，清脆的高音却在铿锵而急促的弹奏下有了振奋人心的力量，随后同样有力的低音伴奏加入，乐曲到了最高潮，相同的音符以越来越重的力度不断奏响，其中蕴含的力量仿佛能够透过震动的耳膜带动心脏鼓噪。乐曲疯狂而挣扎，让人觉得仿佛站在暴风雨之夜孤独飘零的小船上，漆黑夜色被狰狞的雷电划开，在绝望面前对着无尽的狂风暴雨质疑神的恩泽！</p><p>之后主音部回到低音，在波涛般汹涌的音潮中一路又快速滚落到高音，此刻号角一同吹响，对着黑暗立下战书。接着是连续的重音，铿锵的节奏模拟军队行进时整齐有力的步伐，仿佛能够透过音符看到拉赫踩着泥泞在俄国革命的黑暗中厉声斥责这不公却依旧决然前进。</p><p>蝎向来是对音律不感兴趣的，然而这首乐章却能够让他从流泻的音符中细细体味到忧郁浓重的感情色彩，并带来接连不断的颅内高潮，心下觉得这小鬼和他追寻的艺术还算是看得过眼。</p><p>乐曲渐缓，蝎托着下巴望了眼台上忘情的迪达拉，西装和庄重的神情却让蝎的思绪不知怎的往另外一个方向放飞。</p><p>——他想起了迪达拉发情的样子。</p><p>不像在人前的肃穆和拘束，那个时候的他眼波流转，目光里沉着放荡而潋滟的水色，呼出的热气仿佛混着酒精，微醺；会不自觉靠近带着Alpha气息的蝎，绵软收拢的臂膀像是在求救，又像是在撒娇。细节翅羽总是在回忆中清晰。蝎倏忽间想起瘫倒在自己怀里的迪达拉发绳的纹路，他指腹薄薄的茧，想起他曾神志不清地喃喃着“旦那”，领口随着粗重的呼吸起伏……林檎的香气在记忆中四溢。</p><p>秀色可餐。</p><p>这样的经历倒不是没有过，艺术家总是间歇性地需要一些新的刺激，所以蝎放任自己危险的联想，勾勒出迪达拉褪去所有衣物后的样子，自己的舌会怎样游走在他身上的每一寸肌肤，到了什么程度迪达拉才会难耐地叫出来；想看他迷乱地攀上顶峰，想看他羞赧地乞求，想看他的骄傲全部被踩碎。</p><p>这次面对着相同的夜景和相同的大爷们蝎终于不再是简单的发呆，他愈发沉醉于对迪达拉某些越界而隐晦的联想，脸上却还是一副波澜不惊的样子。——他倒是习以为常，手机里百来号联系人都为他练习隐藏自己的情欲做出了杰出贡献。</p><p>上完佩恩的政治课后蝎去了附近的酒吧。他不想现在就见到迪达拉。他把现实和幻想分得很开，觉得现在没有必要这么快就让两者之间产生矛盾，破坏让他深感愉悦的，有待驯服的快感。蝎在对待情人方面不喜欢强硬，毕竟大部分时候不用他说话自然会有人投怀送抱；而对于那些小部分，他倒是乐衷于用一些心思让他们主动脱衣服。</p><p>此刻接近清晨，酒吧里冷冷清清，酒保也泛着困，在半梦半醒之间带着痴迷的笑。高跟鞋敲打大理石地面的声音因而显得格外突兀，从容而没有一丝犹豫地停在了蝎的旁边。</p><p>一时无言。</p><p>就算蝎的确是纵情声色，但平时也都是一副性冷淡的样子示人，特别是对于这些暧昧的搭讪。但透过面前酒柜的反光，蝎看到里面的倒影——来人的右眼被垂下的金发遮住，湛蓝的眼眸生辉。</p><p> </p><p>（12）<br/>上床是在情理之中。</p><p>虽说蝎一向厌恶老情人的藕断丝连，但巧的是山中井野这次出现的时机非常微妙——作为蝎对迪达拉某些心血来潮的幻想的替代品。</p><p>然而被蒙在鼓里的女人自以为成了美貌与恶评齐名的赤砂之蝎众多情人中的“唯一”，略施粉黛却已倾国倾城的脸蛋从他们一同离开酒吧起就有掩饰不住的笑意；蕾丝绣边的帘幕下活色生香的情事中也多了些亲昵的尝试：她像亲吻玫瑰花蕾上的晨露一般带着虔诚而燃烧的占有欲逗弄蝎脖颈的肌肤；也会在海浪最高点探入他的手掌，十指相扣的瞬间从喉咙深处逸出染着情欲的红。</p><p>记不得做了多少次，蝎醒来时只见枕边放着的避孕套去了大半。右肩仿佛被表面冰冷滑腻的软体动物死命缠住沉入深海，长久的僵直和压力带来的酥麻疼痛难以忍受，他毫不留情地把整个身体都蹭到自己领地的井野推开，接着下床穿衣洗漱。</p><p>日光透过丝质窗帘照亮充斥着淫靡气息的大床，细碎的金色尘埃缱绻。女人迷蒙着雾气的双眼还未完全睁开就迎来“嘭”的巨响，房门紧扣。</p><p> </p><p>本尊就在眼前。迪达拉还在不停地“呱呱呱”聒噪着他的艺术，起先蝎还能耐着性子听一听，到后来发现这根本就是场单方面满足的闲聊，其内容也贫乏幼稚到令人汗颜。蝎一边自嘲道自己怎么会对这种大部分时间里智商都不上线的小鬼产生兴趣，一边自动过滤了迪达拉的长篇大论，转而肆无忌惮地打量着不安分坐在对面的黄毛，目光从他灿烂的金发一路舔舐到张合不停的嘴唇。他注意到迪达拉有一颗不太明显的虎牙，笑起来的时候右侧的嘴角总是会略高一些，像只不可一世的幼虎。蝎喜欢把猛兽驯服为宠物的征服感，他甚至开始期待迪达拉在床上像个女人一样欲求不满的模样。虽然蝎现在就想过去粗暴地用生殖器堵住他言辞拙劣的嘴炮，但当下情况很难保证炸毛的幼虎不会一口咬下去。</p><p>不要奢求现年35岁的老艺术家会有什么羞耻心，从打开新世界大门开始他就沉湎于肉体颤栗中无上的快感，如海浪扑击的激烈凶猛又如母亲子宫里的温暖安适，每到那个瞬间大脑更是一片空白仿佛过电，下一秒却又在虔诚的祝福中被温柔的手托着重生。不单如此，他还乐意和不同的人做爱，看他们脱下那层为“人”的伪装，潮起潮落之中显露动物本能。巅峰处失了焦距的眼眸，痛苦的低吟，无意识痉挛，沾染着“死”的情态下却藏着生命最为澎湃和欢欣的力量。</p><p>所以他在情事之中总是不喜欢闭眼，也不愿意过于放纵于情欲。他带着恶劣趣味在清醒之中看着身下之人如何一步步沉沦于迷乱，从他们赤裸着的躯体表现出的任何细节去推测完善他们的人格并乐此不疲。对蝎而言做爱已经成了吃饭睡觉般自然的事，然而前者更像是本能般的存在，猎捕快感，寻求真实。</p><p>迪达拉注意到蝎已经维持着同一副讳莫如深的笑容很久，虽然他总能够在自己说话的间隙给予恰当的反馈，但就是觉得心里莫名地有一团火在烧。</p><p>“旦那你到底有没有在听啊！嗯！”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>老艺术家没有丝毫犹豫的接上了黄毛的话尾，还附赠一枚带着嘲讽和慈祥的父爱之笑。</p><p>模棱两可的回答无疑是对因不被关注而亮起爪子的幼虎火上浇油，毕竟谁也不知道“当然”之后接的是“在听”或者“没有”。迪达拉进一步炸毛，顺手就抄起玻璃桌上的遥控器往蝎的方向扔，毫不客气地直冲面门。</p><p>东西当然是被无悬念地接住，但迪达拉还是试图以眼球都要瞪出框的高级礼仪表达自己的不满并对老艺术家造成（并不存在）的实体伤害。他尽力地维持了一会儿凶猛的眼神，注意力却被蝎脖颈上暧昧的嫣红带了个偏。</p><p>“旦那脖子上是怎么了，蚊子咬的吗？可是又不像，嗯。”</p><p>这么久终于找到重点了吗。</p><p>“啊！不会是……你这老司机又出去祸害民女了？”</p><p>“是又怎么样。”我不去祸害民女难道直接来祸害你？</p><p>“旦那真是！嗯！”</p><p>新车没上路的小艺术家不想继续谈论生命大和谐的问题，只觉得今天向固执又不可一世的永恒艺术家传教的任务完成得差不多，等了他这么久也有些累，想要上楼再安安稳稳地睡一会儿。最后用眼神表达了他的不屑和嫌弃之后就赤着脚离了沙发，然而经过蝎的身旁却被不期然捏住了手腕，看似瘦弱的alpha有惊人的力气，他一下子就失了重心栽倒在蝎的怀里，强大的冲击力让沙发扶手狠狠抵着他的腰腹，整张脸吃痛地皱了起来。</p><p>反应过来自己的处境后迪达拉手忙脚乱地挣扎了一会儿，抬起头好不容易呼吸到新鲜空气，却发现眼前不友好地竖立着代表蝎男性特征的部分。所幸巨物没有特别的反映和异味，西装布料反而带着清新的女士香水味，安静地掩在上面，小小的帐篷包。迪达拉觉得气氛有些怪，但最终理智和直觉还是传递给他蝎是在向他示威的信息，拧了拧眉头又要说出些没情调的话来，却被蝎钳制住了下巴，被迫对上茶色的眸子。</p><p>“迪达拉，我真想狠狠地操你。”</p><p>这句话在平常状况下简单直白到不需要时间解读，可当事人就是大脑当机了好长一段时间。每个字他都认得，组合在一起却像挨了闷棍。他下意识地想要逃避句子中暗含的欲望，身体却被牢牢地控制住动弹不得，被迫仰望着蝎年轻而漂亮的脸上嘲讽和恶意的笑加深，而在这个节骨眼上迪达拉心里却不争气地认同眼前的这个男人笑起来的确很性感。</p><p>形势已经非常明显了，迪达拉觉得自己要是再不出声贞操就难保，虽然作为男性以及新晋omega的他并不觉得这贞操有什么维护，可是天生的骄傲让他不愿意委身于一个他还没有完全认同的人之下。</p><p>“是吗，那旦那想怎么样呢，嗯？”蛮力无用，深知这点的迪达拉虚张声势，试图找到蝎分神的点脱身。</p><p>然而蝎只是看着他笑，那双仿佛看透一切的视线让迪达拉觉得不舒服，而下一秒臀部火辣的疼痛却让他觉得头发仿佛都要竖起来。蝎换了单手遏制他的行动，另一只手则带着惩罚意味拍向他的丰满的臀肉，爆发出的响声即使没有经历也能想象出钻心的疼。蝎满意地看着迪达拉吃痛的表情，接着放缓了力道，倒是带着情色暧昧的气息揉搓起来，不时挑逗某个隐秘的入口。</p><p>“当然是这样。”</p><p>满溢着笑意，蝎示威地对上迪达拉怒意汹涌的眼眸，恬不知耻地将手掌的领地再稍往小迪达拉的方向移，意料之内地感到小鬼明显激烈起来的挣扎，顺势放开了钳制的力道，却没想小鬼失了支撑，一下子滚落到地上，金色的发丝凌乱正好遮住了表情。蝎在他匆匆离去的身影只看到脸颊有不自然的红。</p><p>估计是碰着脸了。这倒霉孩子。</p><p> </p><p>（13）<br/>别墅坐落在远离市中心的一座小山的腰部。这一带不是什么有名的风景区，节假日看不到摩肩接踵的壮观人潮，只是有一条穿过大片乔木森林的小道通往山顶。小道上繁密的树叶遮挡住太阳，只有丝丝缕缕的金色流泻下来，映在地上仿佛夜空星光。山上伴着草茎清香的空气也湿漉漉的，随处可见小小冒出头的蘑菇。不远处还有泠泠奏响不停的山涧顺着被覆青苔的石块流下，积在小孩儿用粗大沙砾围起来的池子里。</p><p>这里飞鸟也是多的，常有不知名的鸟儿叽叽喳喳地喧哗着，偶尔还会扑楞着翅膀飞到住户的房顶或者阳台上来，小家伙倒是一点不客气，喉咙里低低地咕哝几句就算是向主人打了招呼，琉璃般精巧的眼睛打量着四周，发现被有意无意留下的食物后便呼朋引伴地快活起来，往往留下些细小精致的绒羽作为礼物送给屋里的太太们。</p><p>因为不是什么热门的地段，房价不贵，商铺也少，但好歹便利设施齐全，这里也从来不缺住户。千代在年轻的时候就购置了这套房子，由于工作的原因总是全世界乱跑，却不知怎的总是对这有割舍不下的留恋。而三十八年后蝎安安静静地来到这个世界上，到了他这一辈经济状况已经相当宽裕，市中心寸金寸土的别墅区的房产证上写着赤砂之蝎的大名，这里的空间布局也在现代视角下显得愈发狭小陈旧，他却依然选择什么都不改变，把大部时间耗在脚下的地下室，就像扎了根。</p><p>而此时还在睡梦中就把被子踢得精光的迪达拉自然是不知道这些的。懒惰又挑剔的小艺术家不喜欢学校琴房逼仄的空间和糟糕的隔音效果，当然更多的原因是得益于他赖床的好习惯平时根本抢不到琴供他天才的双手练习。正好学校对于每学期的奖学金并不吝啬，手头还有点小钱的迪达拉当即就决定了要搬出去寻找通往艺术的康庄大道。总之寻寻觅觅中也是阴差阳错地遇上了大半夜在路边撸串的千代，也不知怎么的这两个人忽然就看对了眼，仰望星空又谈笑风生一高兴就通了个宵。在东方泛起鱼肚白的时候千代咬了口鱿鱼笑笑说“诶迪达拉我就要出国了可是我放心不下我的宝贝孙子不如你就搬过来帮我照顾他一段日子我不收你房租。”听见了最后六个关键字的迪达拉把签子弹进垃圾桶，星星眼比烟花灿烂。</p><p>然而不能忘记我们是写正经故事的，这么简单就勾引到了世界的宝藏也有点太对不起他的智商。好歹被双亲赶出家门这么多年什么骗术没经历过，散会之后迪达拉特意查了查老太太的底细，有些意外地发现简历清清白白，连她所说的孙子除了名字什么都没找到，估计是遇到了有背景的人。迪达拉在屏幕面前把自己的安危和斯坦威放在一起认认真真思考了两分钟，第二天就办了手续住进去。</p><p>什么你说智商？艺术的事，能有智商吗？</p><p>然而玩了这么久的火终于是烧到自己身上。迪达拉哆嗦了一阵在清晨带着寒意的风中睁开了眼睛，大脑刚刚清醒就立马放大了昨晚蝎那张高贵冷艳的脸，他薄唇微启他嘴唇翕动，他说——</p><p>“迪达拉，我真想狠狠地操你。”</p><p>妈的智障！</p><p>其实男生之间经常会开些下流的玩笑话，迪达拉不是没对着同性一边竖中指一边流利问候“FA♂Q”，只是昨晚的气氛确实是暧昧过了头，连他都觉得那时禁锢着自己下巴的蝎有些不对劲：红发阴影下琥珀色的眼眸里藏着狮子，那双好看的眼睛带着凶猛的威压居高临下地注视着自己，但同时又有某些秘而不宣的欲望在眼底叫嚣。还有之后意味不明的挑逗，巧妙而熟稔的手法让迪达拉隔了这么久回想起来仍是头皮发麻，分身也兴冲冲地跟着起了些反映。发现这一点的他赶忙把被子往下半身推，严实地遮住晃晃悠悠起来的小帐篷包。</p><p>就算是男人之间的玩笑，可这也太诡异了吧？阿鲁巴的时候也没见有人会先色迷迷地把人下半身摸了个遍才扛起来往门框上撞啊。</p><p>迪达拉挠了挠自己的脸颊，觉得此事并不单纯。</p><p>可是旦那又不是我的同龄人，或许这就是他们老一辈的表达方式？毕竟他是个变态，嗯。</p><p>脑回路接通之后经过短暂的推敲迪达拉觉得这个理由还挺站得住脚，之后反复思考又发现这一切的前因后果似乎都能够用这一条解释通，心下理解了大概，怀着对蝎的同情松了口气就草率地把这茬放到脑后不知道多远去。</p><p>OK令人困扰的问题已经想通了，日常的手指练习还得继续，今天还是练肖邦还是什么……</p><p>迪达拉躺在床上慢悠悠地想着，右脚在被窝里勾了勾找到合适位置，接着使力一踢就把瘫软在身上的封印除了个精光，他只着内裤的躯体还没来得及适应流动清爽的空气就被猛然打开的房门吓得僵直。</p><p>“喂旦那！进门之前不知道要先敲门吗？嗯！”</p><p>“这里是我家。”</p><p>理直气壮。</p><p>少年一时间找不到地方反驳，盘腿瞪眼看了蝎半分钟后也就认命地不和他计较，披散金发骂骂咧咧地起身穿衣，毫不在意裸露大片肌肤在昨晚还对他有着非分之想的男人面前。罪魁祸首倒也心安理得地接受了诱惑，双手抱胸倚靠着门框好整以暇地看他腰腹部的肌肉随着动作如水波起伏。</p><p>柔韧性不错，看来可以解锁相当多的体位。</p><p>老司机不着痕迹地挑了挑眉，手里的入场券被轻柔地放在靠门的柜子上。</p><p>“我得承认你的‘瞬间之美’还不赖。作为回报，我也会向你展示属于我的艺术。”</p><p>“哈是吗？你终于也承认本大爷的艺术了？哼，就凭这一点，我倒也想见识见识你所追求的‘永恒’，嗯！”</p><p>迪达拉一听到自己的艺术被承认，瞬间就收敛了对蝎的微词，全身上下透露出一股子冒着傻气的得意，尾巴都翘到了天上，还欢快地转着圈儿。穿戴整齐后他麻利地跳下床拿起那张颇有质感的票券扫了眼展会时间，接着就随意地塞进了裤袋。出门时还对着蝎挑衅地勾了勾嘴角，不经意露出右边的虎牙，哼着小曲儿下楼洗漱去了。</p><p>脚步声渐远，接着是门锁扣上的金属声响。蝎不用回头也知道迪达拉已经蹦跶着进了盥洗室，他这才直起身体大大方方地走进迪达拉的房间。</p><p>被子扭曲地纠结成一团，床单上也多了乱七八糟的皱褶和发丝，角落处的书桌也如蝎所想的杂乱：乐谱和他爱看的画集占了大部阵地，插头附近各式各样的电源线也纠缠不清，其他的杂物则见缝插针地分布在桌面上。然而这里的空气却是好闻，迪达拉身上信息素的香甜混合着屋外阳光草木的清香。</p><p>在桌面上草草扫过一眼没有发现想要的东西，蝎转移了视线，这时搭在凳子上的外套鼓鼓囊囊的口袋引起了他的注意。他走得近了些，伸手进去探寻，果不其然地掏出了小小的药盒。</p><p>抑制剂。</p><p>还真是听话地随身携带，看来也不是那么蠢。</p><p>好心情地赞赏几句，蝎手上动作却不停，他把剩余的药片全部倒在手上，然后细致地把一切还原，接着若无其事地回到自己卧室中的卫生间，将药片全数投进马桶。</p><p>哗啦——</p><p>抽了个干干净净。</p><p> </p><p>(14)<br/>展厅由市中心金融大厦一楼改装而成，其外部没有过多装饰和宣传，内里却巧妙地运用灯光和切割成不规则几何体的墙面制造出不同灰度的视觉效果，同时纹理细腻的大理石地板也更衬展品庄重。整个展厅的空间不大却被分割为了两个不同主题的次展厅，其中按着比例细致地摆放着蝎的新作。</p><p>现在是早上10：24，星期六。睡了个舒舒服服的懒觉的小孩子们连排队都能找到乐子，一会儿缠着母亲要什么东西，一会儿又周围的同龄人玩起追赶游戏来，一个个像永动机般撒丫子疯跑，陪同的父母看见了偶尔也好心情地嗔怪几句，全然不顾旁人感受。</p><p>备受噪音侵扰的迪达拉把不小心摔倒在脚边的小肉球没轻没重地扶起来，小孩儿之前还写满雀跃兴奋的脸瞬间皱得像根苦瓜，眼看着下一秒就要憋红了脸挤出眼泪，迪达拉却一副恨铁不成钢的模样揪起人脸颊两块手感柔软的嫩肉，凶巴巴地。</p><p>“喂你哭什么哭！话这么多可是一点都不酷，嗯！”</p><p>可是兴致正在头上的小鬼哪管什么酷不酷，迪达拉声音越大他也就跟着提高哭喊的分贝，两个人鸡同鸭讲比赛似的对吼，也是自成一片风景。到了最后终于把小孩儿的母亲给招来，脸上布满操劳和麻木的中年妇女惊慌失措，像是被烫着了似的迅速把小孩儿从迪达拉的魔爪抢过来抱着微微摇晃身体安抚，又一边暗地里翻着眼皮嫌恶地打量抱胸杵在那儿的黄毛小鬼，失去理智的喉咙里滚动着恶毒的长句。</p><p>蝎的白眼都快翻到天上去，他瞥了眼面色不善的妇女，在一场骂街开始之前硬生生地拎着迪达拉的后领拖远了。</p><p>“真是的！旦那你的个人展怎么设在这种大卖场的一楼，人又吵又杂，不懂事又胡闹的小鬼还这么多，嗯！”</p><p>不懂事又胡闹的小鬼现在闭嘴行不行。</p><p>“这个展的初衷本来也就是让佩恩向公众展示他的‘艺术修养’。而角都拉的赞助一向都是这种品味。”</p><p>“喂！那么旦那的艺术就只是一种工具吗？”</p><p>“我没这么说。”</p><p>“像对待商品一样出卖他们的价值，根本不在意有没有人理解，你的艺术也就是这样吗旦那！”</p><p>“我的艺术在完工瞬间就已经达到最大的圆满，理解是别人的事。”</p><p>“如果没办法理解，你所追求的永恒又该如何存在？”</p><p>话一出口，迪达拉分明看见蝎古井无波的眸子里一滞，看向他的眼神也变得遥远而空茫。他们之间的沉默没有持续太久，蝎慢慢地闭了眼，半晌浅淡地哼笑出声。</p><p>“会有人的。”</p><p>尔后睫毛投下的阴影散开，茶褐色的眸子又恢复了往日的平淡和刻薄，蝎微微抬起下巴，眼角在这个角度下暧昧上扬。</p><p>“我又不是某个小鬼，非得让全世界都见证自己的艺术。满怀期待也躲不过绝望，有些东西，是一辈子都等不到的。”</p><p> </p><p>好不容易挤进了展厅，其中人群自然蒸腾的热度和大功率暖光灯投下的热意让空气里分子的运动速率又上了好几个量级，迪达拉只觉得各种味道在鼻腔里胡乱冲撞有些难受，本来展品也没心思多看，他向蝎打了个招呼就去跑去门外透气。</p><p>而此刻一直隐匿在人群中的佩恩不动声色地踱到蝎身边，散漫人群中两个身姿挺拔穿着考究西装的男人倒有些惹眼。</p><p>“我最讨厌等人，这点你是知道的。”</p><p>“我一直在旁边。”</p><p>“怎么，你的演讲稿背好了吗？”</p><p>“赤砂之蝎，少去招惹麻烦，对方还是个omega。”</p><p>“哼，不过是个小鬼罢了。”</p><p>“之前角都也这么说过。而且那个小鬼的发情期到了吧，信息素的味道已经很明显，别玩过火。”</p><p>“你该走了，替我问候小南。”</p><p>“我倒是还听说过他，可以让他加入‘晓’。”</p><p>“如果我拒绝呢？”</p><p>“那就随你。”</p><p> </p><p>清甜又撩人的信息素在展厅中蔓延开来，种族本能中刻印的兴奋让温度更为沸腾。迪达拉注意到自己不知什么时候成了路人视线的焦点。有意无意的肢体接触，躁动又带着某种欲望的眼神仿佛能灼伤他的皮肤。</p><p>他突然想起来了，这几天是他的发情期。</p><p>“该死……”</p><p>随身携带的抑制剂不知道是什么时候空的，他尽量隐蔽地起身，隐匿进熙熙攘攘的人群。</p><p> </p><p>来人的脸颊带着不自然的潮红和热意扑进了蝎的怀里，浓郁又勾人的信息素近在咫尺，挠得他心里痒痒的。他帮迪达拉稳了稳身形，好歹能够站起来。对面的小鬼稍微喘着气，眼神藏了几分恍惚却依然是一片澄澈的蓝。等到迪达拉把最后一口气浊气匀净，他抬头正正地对上蝎调笑的双眼，下一秒却又忽而生硬地把视线从他脸上移开，右手食指下意识地挠着脸颊，倔强又有些不好意思。</p><p>“喂旦那，我好像又发情了，嗯。”</p><p>蝎勾起不易察觉的笑。</p><p> </p><p>主办方在整个展会不大的空间里划出了一小块地方作为蝎的专用休息室，弹丸之地里勉强地摆放着一张木质办公桌和转椅，一丝多余的装饰都没有。然而突然闯入的两个苛刻艺术家的纠缠人形却也不在意这些，西装革履的男人把另一个生着亮眼金发的少年压在门框边的墙面上细腻又霸道地剥夺他的呼吸，明显粗重起来的喘气声和津液交换的淫靡水声掩匿在一墙之隔的喧哗下。就是在这样迷乱的情况中男人也依旧没有忘记空出一只手反锁上门。</p><p>被限制在狭小空间里这样对待的迪达拉只觉得自己的尊严受到莫大折损，他本能地抵抗位置上的劣势，却发现发情和缺氧的作用下双手早已经失去了力气搭在蝎的肩头，糟糕的欲迎还拒。</p><p>“唔……嗯嗯，哈……”</p><p>疑问憋在心里没有办法顺利出口，迪达拉察觉到今天的蝎和之前有些不一样，急切、粗暴、疏远，像是想要把他生吞活剥一般在口腔里肆虐，以度过发情期为目的的体液交换到现在还一点都没有停下的势头。意识逐渐清醒，身体却依然软得很，迪达拉在唇齿相交间睁开眼，这么近的距离也只模模糊糊地看见蝎眸子里的茶褐，冷淡又疏离，像是在看猎物。</p><p>也不知这个吻持续了多久，蝎终于是放过了迪达拉早已红肿的嘴唇。来不及咽下的津液扯出的银线缠绵在两人之间，小鬼凶狠又不屑的眼神在此时此刻毫无威慑力，反而还生出几分别样的性感。</p><p>蝎就迎着他不善的目光勾起笑意，接着把头埋在他的颈窝，什么也没做，仅仅是呼出的热气就足够让迪达拉全身起了密密麻麻的小疙瘩，异样的酥麻感差点让他叫出声来。接着是游走于喉结处细腻的舔舐，舌乳头与脖颈皮肤摩擦的微微刮蹭感又一路向下，少年硬朗的锁骨曲线，还有胸前隐秘两点。</p><p>从未被给予过多关注的位置被人用温热的口腔含着，早已起了反映的乳首像是求欢一般挺立，蝎的舌轻巧地掠过一点，毫不意外地感受到身下人的微颤，接着又立马冷落重点，在周围慢悠悠地打圈，同时布着薄茧的手指却又对着另一边热切地揉搓着。他知道这对omega意味着什么，就算之前少量的津液足够让迪达拉清醒一段时间，却也不过是饮鸩止渴，隐藏在本能中的放荡将会在进一步的爱抚中成倍显现。他注意到迪达拉的表情有一瞬间迷乱，视线往下，果然少年挺立的帐篷包上早已溅上了点点深色。</p><p>“迪达拉……”</p><p>蝎忽然间停下了所有的动作，勾起不明不白的笑单手撑在迪达拉身后的墙上这么盯住满怀不甘却又无法抵抗身体汹涌而上的欲望的迪达拉。</p><p>他单单叫了他的名字，殊不知这样的羞耻意味更甚。迪达拉当然是注意到了倏忽间敏锐起来的五感，刚才蝎的爱抚像是酷刑又像是毒品，让他有瞬间的沉溺。把青春期荷尔蒙的躁动全数奉献给艺术的少年说不出这样被另外一个男人爱抚有哪里不对，对他而言蝎是特殊的存在，信赖，欣赏，某种意义的心灵相通，可一呼一吸间蝎眼底透出的戏谑和冷漠像是拿着解剖刀不带感情地将他开膛破肚。肌肤之亲仿佛是隔着玻璃触碰，最为糟糕的是体内升腾起来的骚动要将他的理智焚烧殆尽。</p><p>单是维持站姿就已经费去了大半精力的迪达拉就这么看着蝎刻意慢下步调解开他的裤链。冲破障碍弥漫在空气中的腥气让他自己都下意识地闭眼。他听见蝎嗤笑出声，随后灵巧的手指绕至身后，隔着底裤深深浅浅地刺激早已湿透的部位。发情的omega甚至不需要什么润滑，蝎发力将迪达拉翻了个身背对自己，粗暴地褪去最后的尺度将早已肿胀的部位送进温暖紧致的甬道。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>只是进入就已经不争气地泄出呻吟，迪达拉紧咬的嘴唇终于渗出鲜血。</p><p>有节奏的撞击声在身后响起，他不用回头也猜得到背后是什么淫靡的模样。速度由最先试探性的缓慢逐渐加快，每一次撞击的浪潮都让他残存的理智支离破碎，结合处酥麻又温热，心里却仿佛被羽毛不轻不重地搔刮着，痒。起先他还能听见蝎的喘气声，到后来却尽数被夸张娇媚的呻吟替代，等到他回过神来才突然意识到这是自己喉咙里发出的声音。</p><p>蝎牢牢地将他禁锢在怀里，冲撞引着他前胸两点不停地摩擦冰冷又粗糙的墙面。两方夹击让他几乎要尖叫出声，他清楚一墙之隔是拥挤的人潮，这种仿佛被许多人注视着的羞耻却更加刺激了omega淫乱的本性，理智的残渣消融在来不及吞下的津液之中。</p><p>“唔嗯，哈……旦那……旦那……我，哈……别停！”</p><p>甬道处愈发强硬而迅速的机械性摩擦带来的快感在脑海中引发浪潮，头皮酥麻又发着热，一波一波更为强烈的颤栗让他清楚地认识到什么东西要来了，迪达拉下意识地绞紧了脚趾。</p><p>世界在一瞬间变得空白。</p><p>（15）</p><p>意识在一瞬间清醒，迪达拉猛然睁开了碧蓝色的眸子。</p><p>透过茂密树叶的斑驳阳光经过室内的瓷砖反射映在天花板上，颈窝处传来熟悉的柠檬香沐浴露的气息，单薄浴衣皱巴巴地裹在身上，这是每次起床都差不多的光景。</p><p>但总觉得好像有什么说不出的不对劲。</p><p>迪达拉下意识地皱眉，决定首先下床去换身衣服，却在双手发力把身体撑起来的瞬间敏锐察觉到尾椎处不寻常的酥麻。</p><p>啊啊，原来是……鬼知道我昨天经历了什么，嗯！</p><p>循着身体微妙的反映迪达拉回忆起他糟糕的发情期，先是一直小心存放的抑制剂不翼而飞，再是一向以保守方式帮助自己度过发情期的旦那这一次突然使用了激进手段。得益于omega特殊的身体构造迪达拉的第一次并不伴随着鲜血和惨叫，反而有点飘飘欲仙的意味，同时糟糕之处在于不同其他类型的回忆，和蝎交合的过程在他脑海里纤毫毕现，任何一个细节都足以让人脸红到滴血。</p><p>从小缺乏性教育同时自己也对这方面兴趣缺缺的迪达拉也倒不至于宁折不弯到爬下床就要跟蝎拼个你死我活的程度，他只是困惑为何蝎会大费周章地引诱自己和他共享这种像是恋人之间才会存在的亲密。他是清楚的，就算处于情欲的迷乱之中他也知道蝎貌似狂热的亲吻和撞击中不带与他行为相匹配的强烈情感。 </p><p>所以是被当作发泄的对象了，嗯。</p><p>眼眸的颜色暗下去，迪达拉趴在床的边缘伸手去够一旁书桌上之前自己悉心制作的粘土鸟。被好好保护的作品一尘不染，空洞的眼窝认真，迪达拉和它对视良久，温柔抚摸着它雪白的脊背和翅羽，继而小心收拢手掌，放在心脏位置。</p><p>并不会觉得孤单，嗯。</p><p>而且……他想着，翻了个身，之前果然是想得过于简单，他曾经以为旦那只是嘴上不饶人，背后依然会帮他收拾各种烂摊子的个性，所以才会在他之后一次次越界的行为和宣告上失掉了应有的理性判断而不断欺骗自己。不过之前对他的论断好歹也是对了一半——</p><p>他何止是变态，他是觊觎年轻肉体的咸湿变态老头子！</p><p> </p><p>难得的好天气催促着迪达拉出门，他简单收拾洗漱之后已经接近中午。顺着扶梯下楼，在接近地板一层恰好遇着蝎带着浓重的眼圈和被粉尘密密麻麻覆盖的红发和惨白脸色从地下室走上来，而后者也循着来人毫不掩饰的脚步声不带温度地瞥了一眼仿佛什么也未发生过的少年，拿过晾在沙发上的换洗衣物去了浴室。</p><p>“吃掉桌上的药。如果你不想怀孕的话。”</p><p>“哦哦，3Q了旦那！我准备出门，晚上可能不会回来了，嗯。”</p><p>意料之中的没有得到任何回复，上一秒还带着雀跃神情的迪达拉转过头，神情复杂地把桌上铝箔包裹的小小药片揣进随身口袋。</p><p> </p><p>（16）<br/>被暂停的日常继续播放，同为艺术家的两人在那之后默契地闭口不提转而沉迷于各自的练习和创作，偶尔相遇也是一方背谱一方啜饮咖啡提神的沉默状态。</p><p>倒不是说两人之间的关系发生了什么实质性的变化，迪达拉对于自己已然肯定的判断从来不会反复无常：作为同居者的微妙身份，即使不经过细致入微的观察他也清楚蝎向来没有固定伴侣，而那天不出意料的也只不过是心血来潮。就像是陌生人突如其来的拥抱，或许是不怀好意的占有也或许是轻描淡写的抒情，在对方开口之前都是无实意调笑，而你除了接受其他都是所谓的自作多情。</p><p>但好歹是平安度过了发情期，嗯。练习间隙的迪达拉放松了挺拔的坐势盘腿托腮瘫在琴凳上活动手腕，肚子的悲鸣却打破了宁静。</p><p>熟悉的嘲笑没有应声而至，迪达拉这才注意到偌大的客厅里只有自己一人，虽然对于午饭来说旦那在或者不在并没有太大区别，不过都一把年纪（？！）了都还不会按时做饭吃饭也只有旦那了吧。</p><p>怪不得没有本大爷高，嗯！</p><p>这样想着而心情大好的迪达拉去厨房简单做了炒饭下肚，逐渐热起来的慵懒午后温柔地消磨人的斗志，他把碗盘堆在一边，趴在餐桌上百无聊赖地晃悠双腿。</p><p>视线所及的落地窗外是碧色天空，丝缕带着棉花糖质感的白云像是赴谁的约轻盈划过眼界，来自于千万公里外的日光伸进屋内，灿烂飞尘在窗框所割裂出的几何领地中无声翻飞。每天都是这样的好天气却让人无端生出些烦闷，像是带笑沉溺的无尽美梦，惊醒瞬间繁华成枯骨。</p><p>要是一直这样也不坏，嗯……</p><p>在意识彻底没入深渊的前一瞬迪达拉因不正确午睡姿势而积累在喉头的肺气欢快地打起嗝来，被惊扰的不悦已积累到极限周围却没有发泄对象，他只得烦躁地抓乱一头金发，顾不上穿鞋就往卧室方向走去，却在经过楼梯的拐角处发现向来闭门的地下室大开，内里漆黑一片丝毫不像是有人的样子。</p><p>说不好奇是假的。自从搬来房子里唯一没有被迪达拉染指的也就这一处了，少年当即来了精神，四处打量确认蝎不在场便飞也似的下楼。</p><p>各处灯光应声而亮，隔绝日光的地下室现今却如白昼，意想不到的敞亮，然而装修却极朴素：放眼望去仅有一桌一椅矗立中央，其上整齐地摆放着雕刻工具与几瓶开了封的酒，和简单水泥地板一样被灰白粉尘所覆盖；周围零星散布着石膏人像，或许是刚举办过展览的缘故，这里仅有两座成品，另外一座则只能勉强能看出人形。</p><p>迪达拉走得近了些才发现这是一对相互依偎的男女，两人眉眼精致又温柔，毛发细腻几乎以假乱真，他下意识地伸出手抚摸，似是要确认灰白色涂层下是否有血流鼓噪。</p><p>指尖触感光滑细腻，所触却是绝望的冷，再逼真的人偶也不过是继承皮囊的空壳一具。人类情感因独特而珍贵，因真挚而动人，绮丽花火早在诞生的一瞬消逝，多少能人巧匠穷尽一生试图将它定格，以绘画雕刻留形，而灵魂散落一地。</p><p>这样的艺术又有什么资格永恒流传？</p><p>迪达拉嗤之以鼻，嫌恶似的将手抽回，却意外地发现指腹干净如初，想必是主人每天都有精心保养。到底是什么样的作品能受到这般款待？视线向上，被定格的男人在灯光掩映下仿佛眼波流转，眼角上扬又盛着温柔，英挺的鼻下是毫不掩抑的笑意，如果不是过于柔和的眉目，迪达拉几乎断定这就是十年后的蝎。</p><p>那么，这是旦那的……父亲？</p><p>曾从千代婆婆那里听说过蝎的过去，幼年即失去双亲的少年寡言少语不与任何人交好，奉行永恒的艺术主张，被禁锢于时光这头的双亲躯壳成为牺牲品，只为笨拙地圆一个愿，怎么说都有点……</p><p>“自私，嗯。”</p><p>“小子，你说什么？”</p><p>做贼心虚者一下子僵直了后背，毛发竖立着转头才发现屋主不知什么时候已然立在自己身后。情急之下迪达拉只需敷衍几句认个错就可以安然无恙地回去，可就是不知为何，理智先一步冷静下来后操控着身体定定望入蝎的双眼。</p><p>“那个啊，我说，旦那的艺术很自私，嗯。”</p><p>“哦？”语调危险地上扬，蝎拉近了距离，“我倒想听听。”</p><p>“这么说或许会激怒旦那，但是旦那艺术的本源其实是想让父母留在身边。怀着期待有人陪伴这样自私的心情吧”</p><p>“哼，迪达拉你是故意的吗。”</p><p>“所以我之前就说明了这样可能会激怒旦那，嗯!”</p><p>“陪伴吗，前提也得是作为雕塑师的我本人有这个意愿。”</p><p>“所以啊！说到底旦那也是以艺术之名把自己困在了过去，我才不会承认什么‘永恒的艺术’。艺术只会在诞生的一瞬间毁灭，那才是我所追求的极致之美，嗯！”</p><p>“不过是个小鬼，迪达拉。无法感同身受那就给我闭嘴。”</p><p>“哈？真是会使唤……”</p><p>“迪达拉。”</p><p>蝎的嗓音认真，而第一次被如此叫住名字的迪达拉也受惊似地关上话匣子，地下室里登时没了声响，只有蝎的父母目光灼灼，凝视着沉默的两人。</p><p>忽而间沉寂的气氛让迪达拉稍稍平静，智商重新占领高地后却觉得不服气，好像什么事情都被旦那吃得死死的，然而罪魁祸首近在咫尺，湿热的鼻息在危险距离内尽数扑在脸上，如此情况却又让迪达拉不自在起来，他一下子消散了之前逼人的气势，视线倔强又心虚地落向别处。</p><p>“你说得很对，我的艺术因为孤独和遗憾在无限逼近过去，但是你的艺术的难道就是完美吗，盲目追求存在于不可知未来的某一瞬间，失去了羁绊和牵连的你又有什么资格在我面前耀武扬威。”继而他却又自嘲般低笑，“你我像是直线的两端，每时每刻都在朝着相反方向远离……”</p><p>“但总有什么，是牢牢连在一起的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>（17）<br/>浴室中水声不绝，柔软细嫩的臀肉中吞吐着肉色粗壮，每一次猛击都稍微带出粉色的嫩肉和银丝。女人伏着身子，傲人胸部被后方支配着颤动，逐渐蒸腾的无上快感终于让她失了羞耻，潋滟双唇吐露出同样勾人的喘息，却又被摇晃的身姿分割成细碎而艳丽的呻吟。空气加速升温，在绝顶之前她的肌肤泛着可人的粉红，身体绷紧下意识抓紧浴缸边缘，却在后一秒被嫩穴的空虚缠绕，双脚不稳，全身带着高热摔在冰冷刺骨的瓷砖上，她含着错愕和委屈回头，哪里还有男人的身影。</p><p>来电显示上的“角都”二字像是意义不明的符号，处变不惊的财务总监总会提前在马列课上分配任务，蝎甚至都忘了上一次意外的通话是什么时候。像是托着一颗核弹，蝎托着手机把自己反锁进了另一间隔音良好的卧室。</p><p>“佩恩死了。”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>“被木叶的人暗杀在办公室，我们的核心文件被他们拿走了一部分。”</p><p>像是说着事不关己的闹剧，对方语调丝毫没变，</p><p>“小南回来的飞机是下午五点，事情败露之后他们一定会嫁祸于组织中最干净的人。蝎，这一点你是知道的”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“作为交换，我要你死后那些石膏玩意儿的所有权。”</p><p>“都给你好了，只怕你活不到那一天。”</p><p>对方没有回应，背景里传来机械女声的检票公告和青年不耐烦的抱怨，接着就被掐断了通话。</p><p>蝎从一开始就对组织里的每一个人抱有怀疑，然而角都这次的告密，除了他能够获得自己作品的所有权外，组织再无法从中获取任何利益。或许是发现了艺术品的增值空间，角都如果是作为单纯的商人没有必要骗他。而对于组织中唯一欣赏的小南，在飞机落地之后将会用他曾大加赞叹的毒辣手段一一付诸于自己身上，正如初见时权利在手的傲慢，她的表情都不会有分毫改变，多么讽刺。</p><p>蝎订了下午三点的飞机。现在是十点一刻，剩下四个小时抹去他在这座城市的全部痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>笼罩在整座城市上空的是千篇一律的好天气。空气干燥炎热却又清澈纯粹，万里无云可见苍茫碧空，像海又像某人的虹膜一望入底。春季萌发的嫩枝已成深绿势态，花草野蛮生长，蝎却觉得夏日奄奄一息。</p><p>十分钟之前他已经编了个理由让迪达拉乖乖出门。现在车子熄火停在家门口，后备箱盛着汽油。没有风，坐在驾驶室内的蝎所见仿佛是被封存在时间之外的琥珀，死物岿然不动，时光流转中只有他来来去去。往事散尽，回忆却步都成假象。</p><p>他沉默着坐了一会儿，打开车门踏入屋内。他在自己的房间翻找到护照和千代之前帮他办好的假身份证，合着收拾好的行装一齐放在副驾驶座上。接着把几箱汽油先拎到门口，再一箱一箱地打开从楼上泼洒到客厅。</p><p>他淡漠又疏离地看着朝夕相处的精致物件被油污覆盖，丑陋而不规则，散发腐坏的沉闷气味。是了，在他踏入房门的那一刻起，这件屋子就已经不再属于任何人。幼年刻画的痕迹也好，父母精心的装饰也好，费尽心血的作品也好，在那时那刻逝去的瞬间没了意义，而现今的毁灭不过是燃烧殆尽曾经的枯骨。</p><p>说什么“以艺术之名把自己困在了过去”。迪达拉，难得你说对了。</p><p>蝎用打火机引燃，蹿高的火苗在瞳仁中躁动。他最后深深地望一眼火海中的“家”，关上车门。</p><p>机场外，他点燃了最后一根烟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(18)(完结)</p><p>就像在手术台上忽然睁开了眼睛。</p><p>散漫摇曳的记忆被冲天火光拉扯着远去，惨白而灼热的手术灯光让人有短暂失明。刀刃在眼前起落，皮肉被肆意切割却仿佛是上辈子的记忆。</p><p>麻木。</p><p>迪达拉只身面对吞噬一切的火焰，高温让他的脸颊绯红，神情却是意料之外的淡漠。身体的本能让他回避刺激：意识抽丝剥茧只剩下严密逻辑，汹涌的绝望被刻意拦截在表意识之外，眼前的一切于他而言只成了电影片段，而他也倏忽成了台运行良好的机器，观察，识别，分析所有的客观信息而丢弃主观感受。他迅速地接受了这样的一个事实：房屋被纵火烧毁，蝎不知所踪，接着不带任何感情地考虑起自己之后的安置。</p><p> </p><p>“滴答滴答”是理性占领绝对高地的步伐。在那之后，他“似乎”看得比以往更为清晰，明确所有的目标和未来，再无往日散漫，闭锁在琴房练习的时间以天为单位计。</p><p>教材被翻过一页又一页，迪达拉每一次都能够以比标定节奏更快的速度完成曲目，教授们讶于他灵巧有力的手指，却也经常诟病弹奏的空洞和焦虑，像是被什么追赶着一样。</p><p> </p><p>晚风渐凉，铺满整条路的落叶被行李箱的滚轮碾碎，校园在几声道别之后归于沉寂。常被嫌弃窄小的寝室里只剩了迪达拉一人，如今却又被他抱怨起空旷。</p><p>入夜之后是死一般寂静，午觉睡过头的迪达拉独自躺在床上，对面传不来阿飞的呼噜，竟有些睡不着。清醒过头的意识四处冲撞，他无聊地开始细想上一次这么安静地度过夜晚是什么时候，眼前却突然闪现冲天的火光。</p><p>他愣住了。</p><p>大脑仿佛丝毫没注意到主人突变的神情，仍像是献宝似得将记忆快速而细致地奉上，从第一天他搬入那间布散着灰尘的卧室到最后明亮干燥的地下室，每一帧都有alpha松木清香气息的信息素。</p><p>甚至以往忽略的细节翅羽都在此刻清晰可见：眼神，触碰，颤抖，滚动的喉结……</p><p>他想起来了，裹挟着不起眼的纵容和温柔越过被刻意抑制的情感追赶而来，见缝插针般地撕裂着漏洞百出的掩饰是——关于一个人的全部回忆和憧憬。</p><p>他们是相互唯一认可的存在，也曾在本能的驱使下交合。迪达拉曾以为自己在被父母丢弃之后能够足够冷静到像电脑一般在点下确认键后删除所有令人不快的记忆，也曾以为自己除了艺术再无软肋，生命长河中失去了谁都不会难过分毫，却在已然逝去却又恰到好处的温柔中灼疼了双眼。</p><p>第二天他乘了最早一班车回到一切开始的地方。周围景色甚佳，然而往日瘫在床上和现今置身屋外的视角却别有不同，他稍微走的远了些，无人维护保养之处的草木倒自成一派气势。兜兜转转又折回废墟，草皮被那日的火焚烧成乌黑，像是这片大地上的疤痕。迪达拉也不介意，就大刺刺地和衣躺下去，视线所及的仍然是一望无垠的碧空，阳光没了夏季刺眼，轻飘飘的。</p><p> </p><p>雨点在昏黑的天幕中飘然降落，不出多时就已成磅礴之势。所幸机场内有充足的空调，阴冷潮湿的风尚未侵染到迪达拉一分一毫。此刻他正好拿回了自己的行李，颇有些踌躇地望向拍打玻璃建筑的雨幕。</p><p>一周之前他向学院申请了留学项目，主管老师是留着朋克发型又以审查严苛出名的绯流琥。可是说来奇怪，在迪达拉诚惶诚恐地顶着他凶恶又挑剔的目光递上申请后，当天下午就直接得知了被批准的消息，附录中还细心地写明了过去之后该如何联系接应老师。</p><p>看雨势一时半会儿是停不下来，带来的零食也都在飞机上解决掉了。迪达拉有些犹豫地拨通了老师的电话，颤颤巍巍的少年声毕恭毕敬：</p><p>“喂？老师您好，我……”</p><p>“迪达拉，我在机场C出口等你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【后记】</p><p>诶哟卧槽终于写完了……</p><p>憋完最后一章缓了好久才开始着手写这篇后记。情感戏真的太难了好吗？！写200删500字的进度和强迫症真的很遭罪！虽然到了最后自己还是不怎么满意= =感觉是个烂尾！</p><p>好吧这是一篇全文都没有我爱你这样明显表白的恋爱小事记！捂脸！因为最开始就觉得两个人背负的很多，而在成长过程中艺术又扮演了非常重要的角色，所以不会那么容易就注意到眼前人。一开始写大纲就特别着急，我自己都觉得进度真的太慢了，谈个恋爱麻烦到天上，以至于最后加入abo这种设定，强烈一点的刺激更会让这两个木鱼脑袋开窍，是这样的想法。奔着abo设定上车的大老爷们可能就要打我了嘿嘿嘿……当然还有后面的纵火分离，都是想让两只看明白对方是个很重要的人。虽然梗就显得有些刻意，可是再长我也编不下去了OJZ</p><p>蝎迪是第一对让我有写文冲动的cp，他们的相处模式那么可爱又隐隐约约有一种禁断的甜蜜！233333回顾之前也还完结了2个短篇，还尚有一篇《花》挖了个大坑，我是罪人……</p><p>因为这是个人第一篇完结的中篇（应该？现在文档有些部分在学校电脑里面所以也不清楚总共有多少字，大概3w了吧）所以一直都是很仔细地去雕琢，尤其是角色个性什么的，实在写不出来的时候还会去问男朋友“要是你被一个三关相合长得又帅的30岁童颜大叔表白怎么办？”这样的问题，虽然他的回答都不正面但还是能get到一点乐趣23333~主要是这篇迪达拉年龄设定本来就小，也没被父母荼毒男性只能和女性结婚这样的观点所以比较好掰弯！</p><p>回去看之前的章节也会觉得辣眼睛，有的描写的确是显得迪达拉有点娘，而蝎又有点符号化。可能是因为本身性别的原因，刚开始写作难免会掺杂个人的一些思维方式，也有尽力去改过，简单一点，直白一点，符合逻辑一点，更直男一点什么的。虽然我就经常被说成像直男，理工科磨灭我的少女心TUT</p><p>啊终于是写完了，虽然说着不会弃坑，但期间还是因为转专业太忙停了一阵子，后面更新的频率也是越来越慢，十分感谢还能够坚持看到这里的你【比心！】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>